Explorers of love
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: Follow a Human turned Riolu and a sexually trained Eevee as they journey through time and darkness. Rated M for Sexual Themes and Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

CRASH!

BOOM!

"Are You okay, Hang on!" asks a worried voice  
" WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" cries another voice unable to hold on.  
A Riolu washes up on the beach. Meanwhile , in front of a Wigglytuff shaped building.  
" Come on Eevee, you can do this." says the Eevee in front of the building.  
The Eevee steps on the grate in front of her." Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" calls a voice from underground.  
" Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" asks another underground voice.  
" The footprint is Eevee's! The footprint is Eevee's!" replies the original voice.

" AHHHH!" yelps the Eevee as she steps off of the grate in fear.  
" 'Sigh' I thought my relic fragment would help give me the courage to join the guild, but I guess not." the Evolution Pokemon says dejectedly as she heads toward the beach.  
" Did you see that? It looked like that cutie had something worth stealing." says a Koffing coming out of hiding.  
" Should we?" asks the Zubat next to him." Let's." answers the gas ball. " Then we'll rape her." the duo cackle evilly.

At the beach.

Krabby are blowing bubbles.  
" This place always makes me feel better, these bubbles always make this place feel pretty and romantic." Eevee says calming down.  
Eevee then notices something farther down. " What's that? It's a Riolu and he's uncouncious!" Eevee cries worriedly running to the unconcious Pokemon.  
" Hey are you alright!? 'Man is he cute, I hope he feels the same about me.'" Eevee says admiring the Riolu.  
" What happened?" the Riolu asks rubbing his head. " Good! Glad to see you're okay." Eevee says relieved.  
Riolu stares at the Eevee." What?" asks the girl embaressed and uncomfortably.  
" Y-Y-You talked!" shouts the Riolu in astonishment. " So?" questions Eevee.  
" But Pokemon can't talk!" cries Riolu.  
" You're a strange Riolu, aren't you?" says the Eevee. " Riolu?" asks the confused Riolu.  
Riolu looks into the water and sees a Riolu looking back at him.

" I've been turned into a Pokemon!" panics the panic striken Riolu.  
" Are you okay?" Eevee asks in concern. " I don't know, I don't remember anything." Riolu sighs.  
" Nothing at all?" Eevee says unbelievingly. " Well, Except for the fact that I'm human." the dog replies.  
" Human! Is this some kind of trick?" The female asks suspiciously.  
" No! I'm serious!" screams Riolu. "... Okay, I believe you." the ball of fluff says after some thought.  
" Really?" Riolu asks in shock." Yup, a lot of strange things have been happening lately, mostly an increase in bad Pokemon, but you don't seem like a bad Pokemon so I believe you." Eevee comforts.

" Uh, Thanks... I think." Riolu says unsure how to reply.  
Suddenly a Koffing and Zubat tackle the Eevee knocking her ontop of Riolu, Their crotches almost touching, as well as their faces making them blush.  
" Well, We were going to rape you, but you seem busy doing him, so..." starts the gas ball.  
" We'll just be taking this!" finishes the bat.  
" Noooo! That's my most prized possesion! Give it back!" Eevee says with tears in her eyes.  
"Later, losers!"The two thugs mock as they head into the cave.

" What am I going to do?" Eevee says crying.  
'I feel so sorry for her, is there something I can do to help?' wonders the newly transformed Riolu.  
" Can you please help me get back my treasure?" Eevee asks with her face full of tears.  
"Now, Now, There's no need to cry, I'm going to help you." Riolu says soothingly as he wipe away her tears.  
" Thanks." Eevee says starting to cheer up a bit.

The duo then head into the cave after the theives.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

" Okay let's decide who'll lead." declares Eevee.  
" Well, I don't really know my way around, so why don't you lead." suggests Riolu.  
" Okay." Eevee says taking the lead. Riolu follows Eevee through the cave but he can't help but stare at her rear as he has the perfect view.  
'Wow! She's soooo hot and pretty attractive, just looking at her turns me on... No! Snap out of it! You're a **HUMAN!** Ugh... This new body is making me think of naughty things about her!' thinks Riolu.  
" You okay?" Eevee asks concerned. " Y-Y-Yeah, I was just thinking, maybe it'd be better for me to lead." Riolu says blushing.  
" But I thought you said you didn't know your way around? 'Was he just checking me out?'" thinks the Eeveelution.  
" I don't, but It'd be better for me to learn by trying, right. the aura dog says making an excuse.  
" I guess you're right, Lead the way then." Eevee replies as Riolu takes the lead.  
'Phew! now I don't have to worry about this body making me go 'out of control.' thinks a cautious Riolu.

After awhile they meet up with their foes at the bottom.

" **GIVE BACK MY TREASURE!"** Eevee says furiously.  
" Well, look what we have here! says Koffing.  
" It's the chicken, and her little plaything." scoffs Zubat.  
" Had enough of him, so you've come to 'play' with us eh?" says the floating ball of gas,  
" In your dreams! Like I'd ever have sex with creeps like you!" Eevee retorts.  
" Well, Then I guess we'll just have to force you." the duo snicker.  
" Let's battle, then!" shouts Riolu.

Riolu uses Quick Attack but Koffing dodges.  
Eevee hits Zubat with Tackle. Riolu then blasts Zubat with Force Palm knocking him out.  
Koffing then uses Tackle on Riolu knocking him out. Koffing corners Eevee.  
Koffing uses Disable." Let me go!" demands the brown ball of fluff.  
" Not until I've had my fill!" Koffing then tries to push his cock into Eevee's pussy but for some reason no matter how hard he tries he can't get it to go in.  
" What is with your pussy? I can't get inside, almost as if there's a forcefield or something." Koffing says as Riolu stumbles to get up.

" This is boring it's like humping a ro- **SO YOU'RE** **THE ROCK** **WE'VE BEEN HEARING ABOUT!"** Koffing exclaims with realization.  
" **GET AWAY FROM** ** _HER_** **!"** screams the dog. As Riolu says this a blue sphere knocks Koffing into the wall and knocking him out.  
" You losers haven't seen the last of us!" the thugs cry as they flee dropping Eevee's rock.  
" Are you okay?" Riolu asks his partner with worry." Yeah, thanks to your... **OH MY GOD YOU USED AURA SPHERE!"** exclaims Eevee.  
"Yeah, You're right, I did didn't I!" Riolu realizes as he examines his paws.  
Eevee picks up her Relic Fragment as the two exit the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

" Thank You so much Riolu!" Exclaims the evolution Pokemon with joy.  
" Your welcome, say what were those guys talking about when they called you a rock?" Riolu asks curiously.  
" Um, Well, I, Uh, I spent a lot of time training so I could properly please him when I find 'the one' if you know what I mean." Eevee says with her cheeks getting hot.  
" You mean sex training, what does that have to do with-" the blue dog continues in confusion.  
"Apparently I got so good at practicing with my toys I kind of developed an invisible forcefield that I can bring up when someone unwelcome 'pokes around down there'." Eevee says blushing harder.  
" So you've had sex alot?" questions the Riolu.  
" No I'm a virgin! I've only done it with toys, but I'm always getting raped but because of my special forcefield I still have my virginity." a crimson red cheeked Eevee replies.

" What about the rock thing?" Riolu asks begining to understand. " Oh well, apparently because of my forcefield and them being unable to enter me it kind of feels like their banging a rock, so those that've raped me started calling me THE ROCK." explains Eevee.  
"I see your point." Riolu says imagining some random Pokemon rubbing a rock against their dick.  
" I believe that was the seventh time I was raped this week." Eevee sighs.  
" Wow! You do get raped alot! Speaking of rocks... whats the deal with that rock those guys stole?" the aura dog questions changing the subject.  
" It's my Relic Fragment. I found it one day, it may look like a piece of junk, but look at this strange pattern. Eevee says showing the former human her treasure.  
" That is a strange pattern indeed." Riolu agrees staring at the pattern. " My dream is to be an explorer, so I tried to join the guild, but I always chicken out. By joining the guild I think I might figure out the Relic Fragment's secret, Once I do I'd probably faint from happiness." Eevee swoons.  
" It's nice to have a dream." Riolu says cheerfully.  
" Yeah! Say Riolu, You don't have anywhere to go do you? I mean you don't remember anything." begins the ball of fluff.  
" Nothing but the basics and I'm human." corrects the exhuman. " I'd say based on the way you battle! Anyway, since you don't have anything to do... W-W-Would you...Would you..." Eevee's cheeks start to flush.  
" Would I what?" Riolu questions.

" Start a team... with me..." Eevee says flustered.  
'Should I, I mean I don't have anything better to do, at least not that I remember, We might even figure out my past... Not to mention hanging out with this cutie. No You're a human, bad body, bad body' thinks Riolu trying to fight his new body's urges.  
'Please say yes, I could definitly use a friend and protection from those rapists, not to mention the fact that I just know you're the guy for me' Eevee thinks hopefully.  
" Aw what the heck it'll be fun!" Riolu says with a smile. " Yay!"Eevee says pulling Riolu into a hug making him blush.  
" Ooops s-s-sorry." Eevee says flustered after realizing what she's done. " It's fine." the aura dog says recovering from his blush.

The two then head to the guild.

A/N By basics I meant like type advantages and stuff if that wasn't obvious, two chapters in one day wow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The duo make it to the guild.  
" Okay here goes nothing." Eevee says stepping onto the grate.  
" Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" calls a voice from below.  
" Ahhh! No! Gotta be brave, Riolu's here with you." panics Eevee.  
" Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" asks another voice.  
" The footprint is Eevee's! The footprint is Eevee's!" replies the first.  
" There's someone else with you, have them stand on the grate." says the second.

" Um, okay? I guess you're up Riolu." Eevee says as Riolu steps on the grate.  
" Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" repeats the voice.  
" Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" repeats the other.  
" Um... maybe... Riolu's?" responds the first.  
" MAYBE!? You're the sentry! You should know this stuff!" rages the second.  
" I don't know what I don't know!" explains the first.  
" Are they... arguing?" questions Eevee.  
" It's true you don't see many Riolus around here, but you don't seem like a bad Pokemon, so I guess you can come in." one of the voices say as the gates open.

The two go down the ladder and start admiring the place when a parrot with a music note head stops them.  
" SHOO! we have no need for any of your wares or surveys!" shoos the parrot.  
" But... but... We're here to join the guild." Eevee says timidly.  
" WHAAAAATTTTT! A couple of kids like these could never handle guild work." Chatot says to himself outloud.  
" Is the guild's work really that hard?" worries the brown fluff ball.  
" WHAAAATTT! No, no, don't be silly!" retorts Chatot.  
" Okay?" Riolu says confused." Anyway, You two should have told me upfront you were joining!" the bird says as Riolu and Eevee sweatdrop.

" Well, Follow me and I'll introduce you to the guildmaster!" commands the music note headed bird.  
Chatot leads them down another ladder and into a big room." Guildmaster! These two want to join our guild!" chirps the bird.  
" YOOOOOMATA! Hello friends! Friendly friends!"Wigglytuff says handing them their new badges and maps.  
" Now follow me to your room." demands the talkative parrot.  
" WOW! We're underground, but you can still see outside, Beautiful!" admires Eevee.  
" Of course! We're in the side of a cliff!" scoffs the annoying bird." Oh, Well still beautiful." Sighs the eeveelution.

Chatot leads them to a room with two beds of hay.  
" We get beds!" Eevee cheers." Of course! You don't think we sleep on the cold hard ground do you! chuckles Chatot.  
" Oh, Right." Eevee says sheepishly. 'Wow Eevee sure is excited.' Riolu thinks noticing how peppy Eevee is all of a sudden.  
" Normally we don't have boys and girls share a room, but due to lack of space we have no choice. SO NO HANKY PANKY OR OTHER THINGS WHATSOEVER! If you must, do it outside the guild, on your OWN TIME!" shouts the parrot as Chatot's words cause Riolu and Eevee to blush.  
" Are you crazy! I hardly know her! We just met like a few hours ago!" exclaims the aura Pokemon.  
" And yet you're starting an exploration team together?" says a bemused Chatot.

" Well, I, Uh, didn't have anything else to do." Riolu says blushing.  
" Right. Anyway Remember that... hmmph lovebirds, always trying to sneak making love in." humphes the parrot as they leave.  
Eevee blushes harder while Riolu ignores Chatot's comment. " We're not lovebirds." Riolu retorts.  
" Eh, Get over it." comforts Eevee." Eh, I guess you're right, goodnight." Riolu sighs. " Goodnight." replies the brown ball of fluff.

The duo then go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

" **WAKE UP!"** shouts a noisy Pokemon." Ahhh! My ears are ringing!" Cries Eevee in pain.  
" Ahhhh! It hurts!" Riolu says covering his ears." **IF YOU OVER SLEEP YOU'LL BE LATE FOR THE MORNING BRIEFING**!" Loudred yells before leaving.  
" Briefing? Oh Yeah, we joined the guild yesterday!" remembers the ball of fur." And we overslept!" exclaims the dog.

At the briefing.

" **ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP!"** screams Loudred.  
" Quiet! You're being too loud!" chastises Chatot.  
" S-s-s-sorry." The noise Pokemon says quite as a mouse.  
" Now before we start our morning cheers, Our Guildmaster would like to say a few words of wisdom for our new recruits." The bird says with pride.  
Wigglytuff then walks out." Okay, we're ready." answers Chatot.

" ZZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZZ..." snores Wigglytuff.  
" Uh... wonderful words Guildmaster... follow those words by heart." says the parrot sweatdropping.  
" Is he sleeping with his eyes open?" questions Eevee." How can he sleep with all Loudred's yelling?" chuckles Riolu.  
" **ONE! Don't Shirk Work! TWO! Run away and pay! THREE! Smiles go for miles!"** Everyone shouts before leaving.  
" You Two!" exclaims the head advisor to our heros.  
" Y-yes?" asks Eevee ." Follow me." says Chatot leading them upstairs to two bullitien boards.

" First of all, if you want to review the guild's rules read the board down there. Second, This is the request board, since this is your first time I'll find you a mission." explains Wigglytuff's right hand (or wing) man.  
Chatot views the requests until one catches his eye." Perfect!" shouts the bird. " Apple." exclaims the guildmaster from his office.  
" You mean We're just supposed to find someone's lost item!?" Complains Eevee after Chatot explains the mission." Is there a problem?" asks the bird.  
" I Thought we'd be exploring uncharted areas or searching for treasure!" Eevee says dissapointedly.  
" You have to work your way up to that first, we also help Pokemon in need." Exclaims the furious bird.  
" Okay." replies the cute ball of fluff still a little dissapointed.

" As you know many Pokemon have become hostile due to time being thrown out of wack." explains Chatot.  
" Time? As in minutes, hours, and seconds?" questions the former human." No, Time as in multiplication. Of course that Time!" scoffs the note headed parrot sarcasticialy.  
Eventualy the team finds Spoinks lost pearl." Thank you! Here is your reward." cries the springy pig handing them 5,000 Poke.  
" All this for finding a lost item!?" exclaims Eevee in shock. "Well, If that's not enough of a reward, Come see me later for a much better 'reward' if you want more." Spoink says eyeing Eevee.  
"Uh, no thanks I'm good." Eevee replies knowing full well what Spoink's 'reward' is.  
"Well, if you change your mind you know where to find me, cutie." Winks the spring pig.  
'Something about all this makes me sick to my stomach.' thinks Riolu in disgust.

Suddenly Chatot takes the Poke after Spoink leaves.  
" Here is your share." the bird says handing the heros 500 Poke.  
" Only 500 Poke!" exclaims the young girl." Of course! 90% of all profits go to the guild." explains the annoying parrot.  
" I get it! **TEN! The money you earn is shared with the guild! That's the way our friendship will build!"** realizes Riolu.  
" You got it." beams Chatot." No wonder you take so much, You've gotta Purchase supplies, wonder maps, badges, food, and keep the guild ship shape." Riolu chuckles.  
" It costs alot of money to house our members as well." adds the bird.  
" So it's kind of like paying rent..." asks a dissapointed Eevee.  
" Yes, or for graduates a fee for using our boards." explains the second in command.

Later Eevee is fast asleep while Riolu stays up making something from their bedding and some twigs.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

 **" WAKE UP!"** shouts the Pokemon alarm clock.  
As Riolu takes off his earmuffs Eevee heads to the briefing.  
" Eevee! Wait!" cries the aura dog trying to tell his partner about the earmuffs he made.  
Unfortunately, Eevee doesn't hear Riolu and leaves unaware that she has earmuffs on.  
" Ugh, I guess I should have told her I was making us some earmuffs." Riolu says putting his earmuffs back on.

As Eevee comes out everybody starts laughing at her.  
" What's so funny?" the fluff ball asks confused.  
" What's with the earmuffs, hey hey." laughs Corphish.  
" Earmuffs?" Eevee says, now noticing the earmuffs on her head.  
Riolu then comes out also wearing earmuffs causing the guild to laugh even harder.  
" I made us earmuffs last night, so Loudred won't bust our eardrums." Riolu explains.  
" Okay, now I understand why I'm wearing earmuffs, but why are you wearing earmuffs?" Eevee asks confused.  
" Well, I tried to tell you about them, but you were already gone, so I figured If one of us is going to look like an idiot we might as well look like idiots together. chuckles Riolu.  
" Oh! Okay, thanks Riolu." the girl says happily." I'll always have your back." replies the aura Pokemon.

Later.

" Misters Kecleon! There was an extra apple! We didn't pay for this much!" Exclaims the little Azurill.  
" That one's a gift from us to you, enjoy it on your way home." cheers the Kecleon brothers.  
" Thanks!" says Azurill's older brother Marill. As they leave Azurill trips and drops the apple.  
"Here you g-" Riolu says handing the apple back as his mind feels strange." H-H-Help!" cries a voice in Riolu's mind.  
'That cry just now, was that you?' ponders the aura dog as he stares at the little blue Pokemon.

After the brothers leave.

" Riolu? Are you okay?" Eevee asks her voice filled with concern.  
" I thought I just heard Azurill calling for help." explains Riolu.  
" You must be hearing things. Look there they are complety fine." Chuckles Eevee pointing to the aqua mice by a Drowzee.  
" Thanks for helping us find our water float mister Drowzee." Bows Maril.  
" Of course." Drowzee says before bumping into Riolu." Oops, excuse me." apoligizes the hypnosis Pokemon.  
" No probl-" Riolu gets cut off as his mind feels funny again.

" Now be a good boy and bring back the treasure in that hole." Demands Drowzee to Azurill alone in a rocky place.  
" H-H-Help!" Cries the voice from before, but this time Riolu saw the whole thing.

After they leave.

" Riolu? Are you okay?" Eevee questions." I-I think Drowzee's a bad guy." Riolu cries in shock.  
" Don't be ridiculous." the fluffy ball chuckles as they enter the guild. The duo then spot Drowzee on the other bullietin board.  
" Wow! Drowzee must be a great explorer!" Eevee says with admiration." These are outlaws." Explains Chatot.  
Immediatly Riolu and Eevee chase after Drowzee." Wow, those kids, just hearing the word outlaw and they flee. They'll never be great explorers if they run away scared." grumbles the bird.

At Mt. Bristle.

" Now be a good boy and bring back the treas-" Drowzee begins. " I don't think so!" Interupts Riolu.  
" Drowzee! We're taking you down!" roars Eevee.  
" Oh! Bring it on!" the hypnosis Pokemon cries cockily.  
Riolu and Eevee use a double Quick Attack, Only for Drowzee to put up Protect.  
" Hah! You'll never make it through my defense!" scoffs Drowzee as the duo is knocked back.  
" That's what you think!" Riolu shouts as he breaks through with Feint.

" AHH! You've broken my protect like it was your girlfriend there's hymen!" Cries the shocked outlaw.  
" She's not my girlfriend." Riolu says charging up an Aura Sphere .  
Eevee uses Flail. Riolu uses Aura Sphere.

Back at the guild.

" Bzzt! Thank you for your cooporation." Officer Magnazone says thankfully.  
" Thank you for saving me." cries the infant before leaving with his brother.

Later that night Eevee tells Riolu the story of the Time Gears.

Meanwhile In Treeshroud Forest.

" There it is. A **Time Gear!"** says a mysterious figure before taking the gear and warping out with a warp orb as time in the forest stops.  
" But it is the first of many." the figure says staring at the gear.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

" Okay, you two. The guildmaster wants you to check out the big waterfall. Rumor has it that it holds a secret." explains the musicial headed parrot.

On the way there.

" I can't believe it Riolu! Our first official exploration!" Eevee cries overcome with excitement.  
" Yeah, I know! Wow that's a big waterfall!" Riolu says admiring the gigantic waterfall infront of them.  
" Wow! I wonder what that water feels like?" wonders Eevee as she touches the water only to be pushed back.  
" Eevee! Are you okay!" Riolu asks concerned for his partner.  
" Yeah, I'm fine. That water's so fast, but being pushed back was kind of fun. You should try it!" the girl says cheerfully.  
" Okay..." Riolu says uncertainly as he touches the water and gets pushed back.

" Well, I guess there's nothing here so I guess we should g-" Riolu's mind gets fuzzy as he sees a figure jump into the waterfall and into a cave.  
" There's a cave behind there!" Riolu exclaims. Eevee then jumps into the waterfall.  
" Hey! Wait for me!" The dog calls after his overly excited partner.

After awhile the duo come across a large gem.

" Wow! That gem is huge! Let's take it back with us." suggests Eevee as she tries to pry it out.  
" Ugh! It's stuck! Help me Riolu." Pleads the ball of fluff. Riolu pulls on the gem, eventually the two tire out.  
" That thing is really stuck." sighs the girl. While Eevee inspects the gem, Riolu sees the figure push the gem and swept away by water.  
" Hey! There's a button."the girl says getting ready to press it." "Eevee! No!" Riolu warns.  
" Why?" asks Eevee as she hits the button. Suddenly a wave of water comes at them.  
" That's why!" screams the aura dog. When the two wake up they find themselfs at the hot springs.

" Good You're awake." says an elderly Torkoal." Where are we?" questions Riolu  
"You're right here at the hot springs." the elder says showing them the location on their map.  
" Riolu! We were all the way over here and the water carried us here!" Eevee cries in shock at how far away the two locations are.  
" Wow! Only one other person has came here that way, before you head home why don't you enjoy the springs." suggests the old man.

The duo are in the water when Eevee suddenly splashes Riolu.

" I'm going to get you for that!" shouts the dog as his partner runs away.  
" Whew! I think I lost him." pants Eevee as her partner is out of sight.  
" AHA!" Riolu shouts jumping out of the water. Riolu then pins Eevee to the ground with his dick inches from her inviting pussy.  
"Got you!" exclaims the blue dog. "Okay, you got me now what?" Eevee says seductively as she notices how close their crotches are.  
" Um, um, uh..." blushes Riolu realizing how close there privates are.

A/N Cliffhanger! No not the guy from Between the Lions. Anyway Riolu and Eevee are going to have some 'fun' next chapter if you know what I mean.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

 **" TAG YOU'RE IT!"** Shouts Riolu as he gets off of Eevee and runs away.  
Eevee chases Riolu somewhat dissapointed that he didn't want to mate with her.  
" Those kids make a great couple, sigh, young love." sighs the elderly Torkoal.  
Riolu and Eevee play tag the rest of the day having fun.

At the guild.

" So let me get this straight, there's a cave behind the waterfall and in that cave is a gem with a button that leads to the hot springs?" questions Chatot.  
" Yup, that's right!" explains Eevee." Let's go tell the Guildmaster!" Squaks the parrot.  
" That shape of that Pokemon, I know I've seen it somewhere..." Riolu mutters to himself. As they enter the guildmaster's room Riolu notices something about the guildmaster.  
" You knew we'd end up at the hot springs didn't you guildmaster?" Exclaims the aura Pokemon.  
" Whaaat!" Everyone says shocked." Okay, yes I have been there before. I sent you there because..." starts Wigglytuff.  
" Let me guess, you figured you'd secretly give us the day off." Finishes Riolu.

" Exactly, it wouldn't be fun if I had just sent you to the hot springs now would it?" laughs the guildmaster.  
" No, That was an incredible idea!" exclaims the ball of fluff. 'This Riolu seems to understand the guildmaster even more than I do. Oh no! What if the guildmaster decides to replace me!' worries the Guildmaster's advisor.  
" Oh, yeah before I forget, We're going on an expedition soon, and you guys have been doing so well lately you've been put on the possible canidate list." explains the tall pink blob.  
" Awesome!" Eevee shouts in excitement." By the way, how did you know I've been there before?" questions Wigglytuff.  
" Riolu has this special ability that when he touches something or someone, he can see the past or future associated with the object." explains Riolu's partner.  
" Incredible! You're one special Pokemon!" praises Chatot." That's just it though, Riolu is actually a human." countinues the fluff ball.

" Don't be ridiculous! You expect us to believe That Riolu is a human with an ability like that? You may have fooled me the first time, but now I know you're lying, Humans don't exist! That's Perpostrios, Right Guildmaster?" Exclaims the talkative parrot.  
"ZZZZZZZZZZ " says the guildmaster sleeping with his eyes open, but if he was awake he would agree with Riolu and Eevee.  
" But I am a-" begins the aura dog." Enough! Go to bed!" Chatot commands. The duo then go to bed.  
'I can't believe I almost mated with her, I need to get this new body under control.' thinks Riolu to himself about their "predicament" today.  
Riolu falls fast asleep while Eevee is up thinking about what happend today.  
'It's a little dissapointing that Wigglytuff planned the whole thing, I'm also disapointed that Riolu didn't want to mate with me, maybe I'm not his type, but all in all it was a good day. I don't know about Riolu but I'd definitely classify today as a first date.' thinks the brown ball of fur as she falls asleep.

A/N Ha Ha! I bet You thought it was a lemon didn't you, Well I did say they would have fun (which they did) But I never said what kind of fun. Riolu's just still a little confused about his feelings. Don't worry though there will be a lemon in this story but it won't be coming (no pun intended) until the climax (still no pun intended) but like I said there will be a lemon in the **future.**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Later that night Riolu has a dream.

"Huh? I'm a human again?" Riolu says looking at himself.  
" Hey handsome." calls a feminine voice. Riolu looks toward the voice and sees a naked girl, a girl so hot just looking at her will make you cum.  
" Come on let's have some fun!" The girl says bending over giving Riolu a view of her pussy.  
" Go on!" the girl says inviting Riolu's cock to come out and 'play'.

Riolu tries to figure out what to do when he hears another voice.  
" Riolu!" calls a familiar voice." Eevee!" Riolu cries seeing the all too familiar ball of fluff in the distance.  
Riolu ignores the girl and starts running toward his partner.  
" Eevee!" Riolu shouts with glee. With every step Riolu takes Eevee gets farther and farther away until she dissapears into thin air.  
" Eevee, come back!" cries the dog his eyes becoming a water fountain.

" Eevee!" Riolu wakes up screaming for his partner.  
" Riolu? Are you okay?" Eevee says startled by his sudden outburst.  
" Eevee! I'm so happy to see you! I thought I lost you!" Riolu cries hugging his partner as he let's out tears.  
" It's okay I'm here, you just had a bad dream is all." Eevee coos as she comforts her friend as she blushes like crazy.  
"You're my best friend. You're the only one who believes my prediciment, everyone else thinks I'm crazy. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Riolu says holding her tighter.

" WAKE U-uh am I interupting something?" questions Loudred as he bursts into the room.  
" N-No No, I just had a bad nightmare is all." Explains the blushing aura Pokemon.  
As the duo head to the briefing a thought occurs to Riolu. 'Now I know it's not my body, it's me, I'm in love with Eevee.'


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The duo heads to the bullientin boards and sees a familiar duo.  
 **" YOU!"** Eevee screams in shock and disgust." What are you chumps doing here?" asks Koffing.  
" We should be asking you!" demands Riolu." What, an exploration team can't look for missions on the bullientin board?" Zubat asks inncocently.  
" Whhhhaaaat!? You're an exploration team too!?" Riolu and Eevee both exclaim in shock.  
" Too? Don't tell me you chumps are an exploration team." The gas ball says with realization.

Zubat & Koffing move Eevee over to the side.

" Look kid an exploration team is too scary for a chicken like you." scoffs the floating ball.  
" Yeah, you wimps leave exploring to the professionals." snorts the bat.  
" Well, uh, if we're so wimpy then why are we on the canidate list for the expedition?" Eevee says weakly trying to defend herself.  
" There's going to be an expedition?" Koffing asks with interest." They must have felt sorry for a couple of wimps like you to let you join." scoffs Zubat.  
" Look whose calling who a wimp, you guys lost to us remember!" Chuckles the aura Pokemon.  
" That was because our boss wasn't with us, there's three of us in Team Skull." the tiny bat Pokemon retorts.  
" Infact, I think I can smell him now." says the noxious gas ball." Smell?" the ball of fluff asks confusedly.

A horrible odor fills the room as a Skunktank climbs down the ladder.  
" Outta the way!"Skunktank says as he tackles Riolu out of the way.  
" Riolu!" The evolution Pokemon cries with worry. Team Skull leaves while the two underlings tell their boss about the expedition.  
" Riolu, I'm so sorry. I should've stood up for you when they attacked you. I guess they're right, I am a big chicken." Eevee says tearing up.  
" **YOU'RE NOT A CHICKEN!"** Riolu snaps as others start to stare at the yelling Pokemon.  
" Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but they're right." the ball of fluff says sadly.  
" **NO!** You are not a chicken, no matter how much you were scared of joining the guild, no matter how many times you ran away, you never ever gave up. If you were a chicken, You would've given up after the first time! Not only that, but when your Relic Fragment got stolen you asked me for help, ME, a complete stranger you just met. That takes courage." Riolu says determendly.  
" ..." Eevee says unsure of herself. " Being brave is about doing things even though you're scared, and you're one of the bravest Pokemon I know!" finishes the aura dog.

Eevee after some thought realizes he's right.  
" You're right! I'm not a chicken!" the girl cries as she gives her partner a big hug.  
" Oh, By the way, I thought of a way we can do more missions." adds the aura dog. " How?" Eevee questions as she releases her teammate.  
" Okay, one of us looks at the mission board while the other looks at the outlaw board, We note how many missions in each dungeon and compare notes, which ever dungeon has the most missions is the one we go to." explains the former human.  
" That's brilliant! Riolu You're a genious!" praises the ball of fluff causing Riolu to blush and rub the back of his head.  
" If we keep this up, we'll be on the expedition in no time!" Eevee says excitedly.  
After comparing boards they find Beach Cave has the most missions today.

On the way to Beach Cave.

'Sigh, Riolu really knows how to cheer me up, I think I might be even deeper in love with him... If that's even possible.' Eevee thinks as she swoons over her partner.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

After learning that Team Skull will be joining the expedition, our favorite duo are put on sentry duty.

After awhile...

" Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!" cries Riolu.  
" Whose footprint? Whoose footprint?" questions Loudred mimicing Eevee's voice.  
" The footprint is... the footprint is uh..." the dog says confused.  
" What's wrong Riolu? Can't Identify me?" Eevee says looking down the grate.  
" Eevee!? But I thought..." the aura dog says as he looks back and sees Loudred.  
" Got ya!" chuckles the ball of fluff. Riolu blushes, as he couldn't identify his own partner.  
Everybody, including Riolu laughs at the joke.

" Well, You've correctly identified every Pokemon... exept for that one incident." states Chatot.  
Riolu blushes embarresed he couldn't identify the one he knows most, the one he loves, his best friend's footprint.  
" Riolu, You should practice so you can tell your partner from some random Pokemon." advises the bird.

Later that night.

" Riolu, I'm sorry if I embaressed you today..." apologises the girl.  
" Don't worry about it, That was acually a pretty good one, I did not expect that." laughs the aura Pokemon.  
" Yeah." Eevee says as the two start to laugh." Hey, uh Riolu?" says the ball of fluff as a blush slowly creeps onto her face.  
" Yeah?" asks Riolu. " Um, uh, nevermind." Eevee says nervously. " Something wrong?" Riolu asks concerned." No, it's just that..." starts the girl as her cheeks flush,  
" Yeah?" the blue dog says in wonderment. " I'm glad you're my partner. 'Darn, why couldn't I tell him?'" Eevee thinks as she mentally kicks herself.  
" I'm glad you're my patner too." responds the dog. " Good night." says the ball of fur." Good night." replies Riolu.

They then go to sleep.

Meanwhile...

" That food was disgusting!" coughs a tiny blue bat." I had to keep myself from selfdestructing." coughs the ball of gas.  
" Why don't we help ourselfs to the Perfect apple vault, after all they owe us for forcing us to eat those disgusting Gummies and Big Apples." scoffs the giant skunk." Yeah!" agree the two underlings


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

" You two! I need you to replenish the Larder!" Squawks Chatot.  
" What's wrong with the Ladder?" questions Eevee." LARDER not ladder!" corrects the bird.  
" You want lard?" the ball of fluff asks even more confused." He means get some more food." Explains Riolu.  
" Yes, you see last night someone broke into the Perfect Apple vault and without his Perfect Apples the Guildmaster..." begins the parrot.  
" What will happen to Wigglytuff?" Interrupts the eeveelution." Nevermind that, just make sure you get some Perfect Apples! 'Or we'll all be in big trouble.' Claims Chatot scared out of his wits.

At Apple Woods

" That must be the tree." Eevee says pointing to a very tall tree.  
" Now to get some..." Riolu is interrupted as his partner shrieks.  
" They're all gone!" shrieks the young girl." Chaw Chaw Chaw!" laughs Skunktank as he and his gang come out the tree.  
" Looking for these?" asks the dasterdly trio." We're just here to help, after all we did pig out last night." the skunk says putting down an apple.  
" So you're the thieves." exclaims the dog." Hey, Watch it!" Koffing says insulted. " And to think we came all this way to help you." the bat says also feeling insulted.

" I'm not falling for it this time." shouts Eevee." Oh too bad, you're no fun." Skunktank says dissapointedly.  
" We were going to make you our sex slave too..." Cries Koffing." "Eh, better for us anyway, since how painful it feels to mate with you." Zubat points out.  
" We'll just take these Perfect Apples then." the toxic skunk says picking up their "payment".  
" No you won't!" demands the ball of fluff. Skunktank and Koffing knock the duo out with their toxic smelling Noxious Gas Combo.

When they wake up.

" They took every last one!" Cries the girl as they start to head back to the guild.

Back at the Guild.

" So, you see Guildmaster, the number of Perfect Apples harvested is um... zero." Chatot explains to the Guildmaster.  
" N-N-No more Perfect Apples... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wigglytuff cries so loud that the whole guild's about to blow up.  
" Presenting one Perfect Apple!"Skunktank says giving Wigglytuff a Perfect Apple calming him down.

Later.

" After this incident, there's no doubt in my mind that you will NOT be picked for the expidition." scolds Chatot.  
" But you don't..." Eevee starts to explain only to be interrupted." No Buts! Also no dinner for either of you." the bird says sternly.  
" But I'm Starving!" The girl says hungerly as she starts to cry.  
" No!" Riolu shouts as he grabs Chatot by the neck." Listen right here you! Eevee's innocent, If anyone deserves to not eat or go on the expidition it's me. This whole thing was my fault and mine alone, I failed to protect my partner and that's that. You got that, JERK!" the furious dog roars threatingly.  
" Y-Y-Yes sir!" The music parrot cries fearing for his life." " Good!" Riou says sternly putting the parrot down. " Okay, then Eevee has been excluded from the punishement." the bird says trying not to look at the aura Pokemon.

That night.

" Riolu, Why did you do that, it wasn't your fault, it's Team Skulls." complains Eevee.  
" No it's my fault, I knew it was a trap and I failed to protect you, I should've attacked them the moment they ambushed us." Riolu says solemly.  
" But, You might not get to go on the expedition." the girl points out.  
" I don't care, If anyone deserves to go, it's you." the boy says to his partner.  
" But I don't want to go if you're not going." explains the ball of fluff." You'll be fine, this is your dream, don't let me hold you back." Riolu says confident in the evolution Pokemon.  
" T-T-Thank you... ' I can't believe how aggresive he was with Chatot, but he did it for me... he really cares about me. If I had the courage I'd just kiss him all over as thanks, but what if he doesn't like me like that.'" thinks Eevee still not believing Riolu just did that.

Riolu's stomach snaps Eevee out of her daydream.

" Uhhhhh. It hurts!" the dog cries as his stomach cries for food.  
" Here, I saved some of my food for you." the young girl says handing her partner her leftovers.  
Riolu takes it eats some and then hands half to Eevee." Here have some." offers the dog.  
" But, that's yours, I couldn't." refuses the ball of fluff. " Come on, I insist." the aura dog says with a reasurring smile. " Okay." the girl caves as she shares food with her crush.

After they eat the go to bed.

After Eevee falls asleep.

" Why did you stop him from blowing up boss?" questions a tiny blue bat.  
" Yeah that would've been hilarious." the gas ball remarks.  
" Wigglytuff is rumoured to have a very valueable treasure, Before we can steal it first we have to gain his trust." explains the villanious leader.  
Team Skull then notice Riolu exiting Wigglytuff's room before sneaking out of the guild.

" He's quitting." whispers Koffing. " He's running away." murmurs Zubat.  
They watch as Riolu sneaks past a sleeping Chatot and out the door.  
" Looks like the wimp finally wisened up and deserted that chicken of a partner. Chaw Chaw Chaw." Skunktank laughs evily.

Author's note: Next Chapter will have two different endings, I'll let you decide which one you want to be your ending (Won't matter which you pick as it won't affect your understanding of the story) Just to give you a heads up, in one ending Wigglytuff blows! (No not blow as in blowjob, sillies I mean like explode like he almost did in this chapter.)


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Riolu thrusts himself deeper and deeper in Eevee's wet pussy.  
" Oh, Yes Riolu! Do me! Do me hard!"Eevee moans in pleasure as Riolu speeds up his humping.  
" Oh yes! Yes! Ohhhhhhhh!" Eevee can feel the dog go deeper and deeper inside her cunt as he goes even faster.  
" Ahhhhhhhh! I think I'm about too- Ahhhhhh!" the ball of fluff climaxs as Riolu cums inside her.  
" RIOLU!" the girl moans her partners name as she cums.

Suddenly Eevee wakes up.

" Wow, what an amazing dream."Eevee then feels something wet beneath her.  
"Oh my, it looks like I came all over my bed." Eevee then notices Riolu's not there.  
" Is it time for the morning briefing already?" After quickly cleaning up her mess, Eevee heads to the briefing.  
" Huh, you're up early. I was just about to wake you two up." remarks Loudred as he sees Eevee exiting their room.  
" Everyone we have an emergency! A Time Gear has been stolen!" Squawks Chatot in an urgent manner.

" Wait Chatot, aren't we missing somebody? Yup Yup." says the brown beaver known as Bidoof.  
" Yeah, Where's Riolu? Hey Hey!" cries Corphish." Huh? I thought he was out here?" Eevee says confused.  
" Looks like somebody ran away and is shirking work!" the parrot seeths with anger.  
" Oh My Gosh! You don't suppose Riolu stole the Time Gear do you!?" asks an astonished Sunflora.

" Chaw Chaw Chaw! Probably we saw him sneaking out of the guild last night, obviosly he was abandoning his partner." Skunktank says menacingly.  
" No you're wrong, Riolu would never steal or abandon me!" Eevee says tears forming as she doesn't want to believe what may be true.  
" We heard him talking." remarks the ball of gas." He said who needs a pathetic and wimpy partner like you." adds the tiny bat.  
" No! He woudn't, we're friends." The girl cries bursting into tears as she's losing hope." Chaw Chaw Chaw! You actually believed he was your friend, Think again. He said that he was only using you as his little plaything, and when you wouldn't put out he left." the giant Skunk explains.  
Suddenly an Aura Sphere almost hits Team Skull. " Enough!" cries a familiar voice.

" Riolu!" Eevee exclaims with happiness sparkling in her eyes.  
"I've had enough of your lies, I've had enough of your tricks, and most of all I've had enough of you badmouthing Eevee." The aura Pokemon cries seething with rage.  
" Well, if it isn't the work shirking thief!" acusses the musicial parrot." I'm not a thief, and I wasn't shirking work, I was just finishing up our very important mission." Riolu says throwing Chatot a bag.  
" P-P-Perfect Apples!" The bird exclaims in shock. 'But I thought we took them all!' Team Skull thinks in shock and envy.  
" I'd never let a mission as important as this go unfinished, thankfully there were still a few left hidden by the leaves, I even planted a tree outside so this doesn't happen again." explains the aura dog.  
" Grrrrrrr! Why you little." roars Skunktank at Riolu for undoing their plot.

" Who do you think you are calling Eevee a chicken, when it's **YOU** who are the chickens with your cheap noxious gas combo." Riolu scolds glaring at Team Skull.  
" **OKAY, THAT'S IT**! You, me, outside, now! I'll be waiting... wimp." The Skunk cries with rage as he and his team leave.  
" Riolu! I knew you wouldn't abandon me like that!" Eevee cries embracing her partner in a tight hug.  
" You know I always got your back." Riolu says hugging back." I never doubted you for a second." The girl says relieved that she was right that he didn't run away.  
" Now if you'll excuse me I have a chicken to deal with." The dog says as he heads outside.  
" Be careful." The evolution cries with concern.

Outside.

" Ready?" questions the skunk." Ready." replies the Aura Pokemon.  
" Go!" the poisionous Pokemon shouts as the battle begins.

Skunktank uses Toxic.  
Riolu dodges and uses Quick Attack.  
Skunktank gets hit and counters with Poison Sting.  
Riolu gets hit and gets poisoned.

" Friends shoudn't fight. Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-" Wigglytuff says as he starts to blow his top.  
" He's gonna blow!"Chatot cries as everyone but Skunktank runs away.  
" Run coward! Who's the chicken now?" the skunk says insultingly to the fleeing dog.  
" Huh? What's going on here?" Skunktank questions as he notices all the little explosions.

Skunktank then notices the Guildmaster.  
" No. No. No. No. No." Skunktank panics.

 **Ending 1**

The nearby Perfect Apple plant Riolu planted sprouts a leave calming Wigglytuff down.  
" Yay! Perfect Apple Perfect Apple." The guildmaster chants in happiness.

 **Ending 2**

" Yoomata!" Wigglytuff exclaims as he explodes leaving Skunktank covered in soot.

Author's note: That wasn't the main lemon by the way, just a little mini lemon to keep you occupied. Hope you liked my double endings, Whichever one is your ending, one thing's for sure, Riolu and Skunktank are now officially rivals.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

" Okay everyone The Guildmaster has written everybody who has been selected in this enevelope!" Chatot says as Wigglytuff hands Chatot an Envelope.  
" First off, we already know Team Skull will be joining us on our expedition." the bird says as he opens the envelope.  
" Okay, let's see. We got Chimecho, Sunflora, Loudred and Corphish, as well as Crogunk... Well this is a surprise Bidoof." the parrot continues.  
Bidoof freezes from happieness at the call of his name." And last but not least, Diglett and Dugtrio. That's everyone!" concludes the bird.

Eevee starts crying into Riolu's sholders while he comforts her.  
" Looks like the wimps didn't get picked." Team Skull whispers to each other.  
" Huh? What's this? There's something else written here? Oh the Guildmaster's handwriting is so messy, Wait here." Chatot says after noticing more writing.  
" Lalala It's not my fault I like to draw pictures when I write." replies Wigglytuff.  
Chatot comes back with a magnafying glass." Okay, we also have Riolu and Eevee... Wait What!" The bird exclaims in shock.  
" We... made it?" Eevee asks calming down as Riolu wipes away her tears.

" Guildmaster! This list contains every member of the guild!" Chatot exclaims.  
" I know, isn't it great! I figured it would be more fun with everyone!" The guildmaster cheers.  
" That makes Perfect sense!" Riolu cheers as he would've done the same thing. "But this will leave the guild unguarded!" Chatot exclaims trying to ignore the fact that Riolu understands the guildmaster better then he does.  
" We'll just have to lock up super tight, right guildmaster?" questions the aura dog.  
" Exactly!" Wigglytuff agrees. ' I give up, Surely the guildmaster would prefer someone who gets him like Riolu than me...' Chatot thinks dejectedly.  
" Now I can't rub the fact that we get to go and they can't in those wimps faces... especialy that pesky Riolu." Skunktank murmurs to himself.

" Okay here's our teams. Team Skull will travel alone, Diglett and Dugtrio, Corphish, Loudred, and Crogunk, and Sunflora and Chimecho, and Riolu, Eevee, and Bidoof. Me and the Guildmaster will be our own group." explains the note parrot.  
" Awww, You never let me have any fun." complains Guildmaster Wigglytuff." But this is the most efficient way." explains Chatot.  
" Meanie." the guildmaster says with tears in his eyes. ' He must be thinking of replacing me with Riolu now, I'll just have to find out later.' Chatot thinks striken with horror.

Meanwhile far away...

" What's up Gengar?" asks a Medicham to their leader." Something wrong?" asks a concerned Ekans.  
" I thought I just heard somebody say our name." Gengar, The leader of Team Meanies explains to his lackeys.

Later.

" Let's go this way!" suggests Eevee who has taken the lead.  
" Right." agrees Bidoof. 'Eevee's acting like a true leader.' Riolu thinks to himself admiring his partner.

After several hours of climbing the mountain it starts to get dark.

" We'll camp here for the night." the ball of fluff explains.

The gang go to sleep.

Meanwhile at a camp on a nearby mountain.

" Are you okay Chatot?" The Guildmaster questions his partner.  
" O-of course, everything's fine!" exlaims Chatot.  
" Are you sure everything's okay?" Wigglytuff questions again.  
" Yeah." repeats the parrot. " I know when you're lying Chatot, something's wrong, What's bothering you? You've been acting weird since we started our trip." Wigglytuff says concerned for his best friend.  
" 'Sigh' I can't hide anything from you guildmaster. You wouldn't happen to be thinking of replacing me are you?" says the worried bird.

" WHAT!? I'd never, nobody could ever replace you you're my best friend." the tall pink blob says patting the bird on the back.  
" What about Riolu? He understands you better than I do he should be your partner not me." Chatot says revealing the truth.  
" Well, sure Riolu understands me better, but you and me, We go way back, all our adventures together, building our guild. You're my partner, and I wouldn't have it any other way friend." Wigglytuff says giving his best friend a hug.  
" Thanks, guildmaster, I feel a lot better now." Chatot says as his best friend lets go.  
" Anytime, best friend. Nobody could ever replace a friend like you, always remember that. Besides, I don't think Riolu would leave Eevee anyway, those two are like us." Chuckles the Guildmaster.  
" Like two peas in a pod." says the parrot with glee." Only difference is that they go beyond friendship, they both have feelings for each other, but they don't know that they both have the same feelings." Wigglytuff says looking off into the distance.  
" I think everyone in the guild but them realize that." Chatot says as the best of friends watch the giant moon together.

Back on our hero's mountain.

" Ugh, it's still night time... but I feel so... Horny." Eevee says waking up.  
"I'd start riding him all night..." The ball of fluff says staring at Riolu.  
"If he weren't here." The girl says as she glances at Bidoof. Eevee then goes behind a giant rock and starts to masterbate.  
A few minutes later Riolu wakes up to hear Eevee screaming." Eevee?" Riolu calls as he searches for his partner.  
Riolu looks behind the rock and sees Eevee masterbating before fleeing. An embaressed and suddenly horny Riolu goes behind a different giant rock, and starts masterbating.  
" Could you guys keep it down I'm trying to sleep!" Bidoof murmurs as he's sleeping while hearing the two moaning and thinking the duo are making love.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Our trio have just woken up.  
"Morning everyone." Eevee cries cheekly. "Morning already?" Riolu asks rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"I'll bet you're tired, You two sure had fun last night didn't you? Yup Yup." Bidoof asks mischieviously.  
"Whaaaat!? Wh-Wh-What are you talking about!?" the duo exclaim in shock their cheeks flaring red.  
"I heard you guys moaning last night, didn't you... you know?" questions the beaver. " What No! I just... woke up... horny... in the middle of the night... so I went over there to masterbate..." Eevee says flusteredly pointing to a nearby boulder.  
" But I could've sworn I heard Riolu's moans too." Bidoof points out. " Well I know one thing both of you were asleep when I got up." Says the ball of fluff.  
" Hmmm, Well then I guess Riolu got up in they middle of the night, heard and saw you masterbating, and starting masterbating for you himself." the beaver deduces.

" Is That true Riolu?" Eevee says with hope secretly shining in her eyes.  
"D-Don't be Ridiculous, It's true I was masterbating, but I wasn't doing it for anybody!" Riolu states, however the pair can tell his crimson red cheeks tell another story.  
"Riiiight. 'I wonder... is he really interested in me or was it just the heat of the moment.' Eevee questions herself curiously.  
"A-A-Anyway, we better get going." the dog says still a little flustered.

By the time our trio make it to camp at the Foggy Forest, it's already starting to get late.

" **ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!"** shouts Loudred. "What took ya? Hey Hey" says Corphish.  
"Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting!" chastises Chatot. " Now don't be so hard on them Chatot, or did you forget that we just arrived ourselves?" chuckles The Guildmaster.  
"We would have gotten here sooner if you hadn't kept dropping your Perfect Apple in the most perilious places and insisting we stop to get it." argues the bird. " Does it really matter when you get there? It's the journey that counts isn't it?" The guildmaster cries happily.  
"Yes, I'd like to see you say that after climbing to a small ledge overlooking a pit of lava and pointy rocks, that one's going to give me nightmares, I could've flown if the wind wasn't so bad..." Chatot murmers to himself.  
"Well, it's getting late so we better hit the hay, besides we'll need our rest for tomorrow." explains Wigglytuff.

"I've been doing research on this place, and I think I know the perfect Bedtime story." Chimes Chimecho.  
'Why does this place seem so familiar? Have I been here before?' Riolu ponders as he observes his surroundings.  
"They say few have found Fogbound Lake, So it's unknown if it really exists, But rumor has it that those few who have found it have had their memories wiped by the lake's rumored guardian Uxie" Chimecho explains.  
"Uxie, **THE** Uxie as in the legendary Pokemon?" questions Diglett. " Had their minds wiped! Oh My Gosh!" squeels Sunflora. "Yes and Yes." Explains the windchime Pokemon as he countinues his story.  
'Memories wiped clean huh? I wonder... could I have been here before and got my mind wiped clean by Uxie?' Wonders Riolu as his interest in the story has peaked.

After the story everyone goes to sleep in their reserved tents.

Well... almost everyone.

" That story about Uxie... Could Uxie hold the secrets to my past?" Riolu whispers to himself unable to sleep.  
" I think I'll go for a walk." Riolu whspers as he tiptoes out the tent careful not to wake his partner.  
After several minutes Eevee wakes up and notices Riolu's not there. "Riolu?" the girl gets up to look for her partner.  
After a couple minutes Eevee spots Riolu by a nearby pond laying in the grass staring at the stars.  
"Couldn't sleep huh?" The ball of fluff questions as she goes and sits beside the aura dog.  
"No, Not really." sighs Riolu. "Something on your mind?" Eevee asks with concern.  
"It's just... I've been thinking..." starts the dog. "About what?" Eevee asks curiously. "Chimecho's story, Uxie has the power to wipe people's memories." explains Riolu.  
"So you think that maybe Uxie erased your memories?" questions the evolution Pokemon. "It's more than that, ever since we got here, I can't shake the feeling I've been here before." Riolu explains.  
"That does it then, All the more reason we have to find Fogbound Lake! Uxie must know something about your past, and we're going to find out what!" Eevee says feeling pumped.  
"Yeah, but for now, why don't we just relax and watch the stars?" Chuckles the aura Pokemon. "Okay" The girl says lying down next to her partner.

After awhile the duo fall asleep watching the stars.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

By the time our heroic duo wake up they find that everyone has already left.  
"Morning, Riolu!" greets Eevee. "Morning." Replies Riolu. "It's about time you two woke up! everybody else has already gone ahead!" shouts Chatot.  
"Sorry." the duo apoligize. " While you're out exploring, could you keep an eye out for the guildmaster... he seems to have wandered off..." the bird asks politely.  
"No problem, let's go Eevee!" the duo start to leave when... "Uh, Riolu, can I talk to you for a sec?" Chatot questions. "Okay, Eevee you go on ahead I'll catch up." the aura dog says to his partner.  
"What's up?" Riolu asks Chatot. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I've been a little harsh on you... it's just that I guess I was jealous." begins the bird.  
"Jealous? about what?" Riolu asks in confusion. " It's just that you seem to understand the guildmaster a whole lot better than I do... I was worried that he might replace me with you..." explains the parrot.

"I'm sorry you felt that way." Riolu says sympatheticly. "But the other night I talked to the guildmaster about it, and he reassured me that he wouldn't dream of replacing me." the parrot says cheerfully.  
"That's great, actually I'm glad we had this talk cause there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." metions Riolu. "What's that?" asks the bird. "I'm sorry for threatening you the other day..." the aura pokemon apoligizes.  
"I appreciate it, but there's no need I understand, you were just looking after your partner, I would've done the same thing for Wigglytuff." consoles Chatot. "Thanks, friends?" the dog asks holding out his paw.  
"Friends." Chatot says shaking Riolu's hand. "Now if you'll excuse me I'd better catch up to Eevee." Riolu chuckles. " Okay, and remember do your best." The bird calls as Riolu starts heading after his partner.  
"Riolu! Look at this pretty stone I found!" Eevee says showing him a red stone. "Wow, uh, it sure is red..." Riolu says unsure how to respond as he catches up to his partner. "Feel how warm it is." Eevee says putting Riolu's paw onto the stone.  
"Wow that is warm..." Riolu's cheeks then get warm as he notices Eevee holding his hand onto the stone. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Eevee releases and blushes as she realizes she was just holding his hand. "It... It's okay..." Riolu says as the blushing duo continue.

After awhile the duo spot Corphish.

"Well if it isn't Riolu and Eevee. Hey Hey." Corphish cries motioning for them to come over.  
"Hey Corphish, find anything?" the ball of fluff asks. "Not really, but I did find this interesting statue. Hey Hey." the lobster says pointing to a nearby statue.  
" It looks like a statue of some kind of Pokemon." Eevee says admiring the statue. "There's some ancient Pokemon writing on the side, but I can't quite make it out, Hey Hey." explains Corphish  
"These words are so faded... even if you could read this language I don't think it could be read..." Riolu says staring at the ancient language. "Maybe we don't have to read it to know what it says!" Eevee says hopefully.  
"What do you mean?" the lobster and aura dog question. "Riolu, try touching it maybe your power will activate and you'll see something." explains the girl. "Oh, I see." Riolu says touching the statue as Eevee explains Riolu's ability to Corphish.

Riolu suddenly feels dizzy, but instead of a vision he hears a familiar voice. "It's here! A Time Gear is here!" Cries the voice.  
'What the heck?! What in the world did I just pick up on... and was that... my voice...?' Riolu ponders as suddenly he feels dizzy again as another voice enters his mind.  
"I see awaken Groudon's heart, that lifts the fog, Good job partner." replies an unknown but strangely familiar voice. "Okay... that was weird..." Riolu exclaims in shock.  
"Did you see anything Riolu?" Eevee asks hearing his out burst. "Not quite but I did hear a voice saying how to lift the fog, We need to awaken Groudon's heart." The dog explains.  
"Groudon, Huh, I believe that's this Pokemon here. Hey Hey." Corphish says pointing to the statue. "Hey, there's an opening... do you think maybe it has something to do with this opening where the heart should be?" Eevee ponders.

"Probably, but what would we have to put in..." Riolu begins when he suddenly gets an idea.  
"Eevee, do you still have that warm red stone you found?" asks the dog. "Yes, why..." the ball of fluff questions.  
"Perhaps, that's Groudon's heart!" Riolu exclaims. "Hmmmm, hearts are red... and warm... so maybe...?" Eevee says inserting the stone into the statue.  
Suddenly the ground shakes as the fog disappears. "L-Look up there! Hey Hey!" Corphish exclaims pointing to an island above them.  
"That's why nobody could find Fogbound Lake, cause the fog was hiding it from above!" Eevee screams full of excitement.

"I'll go tell the others, You guys go on ahead, Hey Hey." Corphish says before heading back to camp.  
" Okay Riolu, you heard him, let's..." begins Eevee. "Not so fast! Chaw Chaw Chaw!" interupts a voice as Team Skull arrives.  
"YOU!" Riolu screams in anger at the trio. " Thank you so much for finding Fogbound Lake for us, we'll take it from here." cackles Zubat.  
"That treasure is now property of Team Skull." Scoffs Koffing. "But we can't let annoying pests like you interfere with our work. Ready Boys!?" Skunktank says glaring at Riolu as the team prepare their noxious gas combo.

Suddenly a Perfect Apple rolls in between the two teams, as the Guildmaster comes and picks it up.

"Guildmaster!" Eevee cries in joy. "Gotcha, don't ever run away from me again Perfect Apple!" Wigglytuff says hugging the apple.  
"Huh? What's this a party? Why don't you two keep searching for the lake while we stay here." suggests the Guildmaster.  
"But..." Eevee begins. "That's an order!" Wigglytuff exclaims giving Riolu a knowing nod. 'He did get my warning after all!' Riolu's eyes widen with realization.

Flashback

"Guildmaster, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I think you should keep an eye on Team Skull, they're nothing but trouble. They ate all your Perfect Apples, they interfered with us getting more, they even make fun of Eevee, Heck when we first met Zubat and Koffing they tried to steal her prized possesion." Warns the aura dog.  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." the guildmaster says sleeping with his eyes open. "Riiiight, please just be careful..." Riolu says before leaving to go back to Apple Woods.

After Riolu sneaks out of the guild.

"I will, friend, friendly friend." says the Guildmaster, who had only pretended to be sleeping... well this time anyway.

End Flashback

"Guildmaster please, I think we should be going as well..." Skunktank begs as their prey continues on to Fogbound Lake.  
"No, We should stay here, someone will find something eventually." Wigglytuff answers insisting the four of them stay there.

Riolu and Eevee continue their jorney while the Guildmaster continues to distract Team Skull.

A/N For those of you who didn't get the flashback this is what Riolu was doing in the Guildmaster's room back in chapter 12 right before he snuck out.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

It had been several minutes since Riolu and Eevee had begun to climb to the island.  
"Psst, Boss, you've been staring this guy down for how long now?" Zubat whispers.  
"Yeah, like shouldn't we be going after those wimps?" whispers Koffing.  
"Patience you fools, this is the perfect oppurtunity to steal the guildmaster's treasure, Chaw Chaw Chaw." Skunktank says giving Wigglytuff an intimidating glare.  
"Why are you looking at me funny? Oh! Are we having a funny face contest?" the guildmaster says excitedly as he begins to make funny faces.  
"Hey... Wigglytuff..." begins Team Skull's leader. "What is What is What is it?" the guildmaster questions holding his nose.  
"No hard feelings... NOW!" Skunktank shouts as they begin their noxious gas combo. "Chaw Chaw Chaw We've defeated the guildmaster!" Skunktank laughs evily.

"Now Wigglytuff's treasure and the treasure of Fogbound Lake belong to Team Skull!" Koffing cheers.  
"Hmm... for a legendary guildmaster he sure didn't put up much of a fight..." Zubat Scoffs.  
"Chaw Chaw Cha-huh? What's that?" Skunktank says noticing something in their gas clouds.  
When the toxic smelling gas clears the trio are shocked to see Wigglytuff standing there with an angry scowl their combo not even fazing him.  
"Bu-But How!?" the trio exclaim in shock. "N-Nobody's lasted against are noxious gas combo... and he acts as if we never used it." Skunktank says begining to panic.  
"Riolu warned me about you guys after your Apple Woods caper, You may try to steal my treasure horde, You may attack me all you like..." the guildmaster begins softly.  
" **BUT NOBODY TRIES TO STEAL MY DEFEND GLOBE, FULL OF IRREPLACEABLE MEMORIES, NOBODY RAIDS THE PERFECT APPLE VAULT BUT ME, AND** **NOBODY** **INSULTS OR THREATENS MY GUILD MEMBERS!"** Wigglytuff bursts out giving a menacing glare.  
 **"I WILL NEVER LET A COUPLE OF ROUGES LIKE YOU INTO MY GUILD! YOOMATA!"** Yells the pink blob clenching his fist as a bright light flashes. When the light fades, Team Skull are lying on the ground defeated.

Meanwhile, Riolu and Eevee have just made it to a clearing.  
"Something doesn't feel right..." Eevee shivers. ROAAAAAAAAR!  
"AHHH! Som-Something's coming!" screeches the girl. "Is, is that a... Groudon!?" Riolu says in disbelief.  
"Intruders, as Fogbound Lake's guardian, I can't let you pass. Prepare to pay with your lives!" Groudon Roars.  
"We're not going down without a fight!" the duo shout taking a fighting stance as the behemoth approaches.  
Suddenly Riolu gets an idea as he fires an Aura Sphere at the top of the cliff covering the giant dragon in boulders.  
"Riolu! You did it you defeated Groudon!" Eevee cheers. Suddenly Groudon busts out of the rock pile enraged.

"We're not done yet!" Riolu shouts.  
Riolu circles the behemoth fireing several Aura Spheres at the creature as Eevee uses Quick Attack being careful not to get caught in the monster's jaws.  
Suddenly Eevee stumbles and falls to the ground as she watches helplessy as Groudon approaches her ready for his next meal.  
"Eevee!" Riolu cries as Groudon is upon her. Suddenly Riolu Quick Attacks Eevee out the way only to be eaten in the process.  
"Riolu!" Eevee cries as she flies away from the beast watching it swallow Riolu whole. "Riolu... I never got to tell you..." begins Eevee sobbing as she lands only to be interupted as Groudon begins to glow.  
Groudon suddenly explodes, in a blast of light and standing where the beast used to be is a figure covered in salivia.

"Riolu! Yo-You're alive!" Eevee cries in tears of joy as she hugs her partner not caring that he's covered in sticky salivia.  
"That Force Palm I used after he swallowed me must've finished him off." Riolu pants heavily. "Finished him off? You complety obliterated him!" Eevee exclaims.  
"That is because that wasn't Groudon, it was only an illusion." a voice says as the salivia covering the walls and Riolu vanish as a blue Pokemon with a yellow head appears.  
"Who are you?" Eevee asks releasing Riolu. "Like I said before, I am Fogbound Lake's guardian, I am Uxie." replies the Pokemon.  
"Uxie! We need to know, we have to know, have any humans come here before?" Riolu asks explaining his situation. "I'm afraid not, No Riolus either... I'm afraid I don't have anything to do with your memory loss, I can only wipe memories of Fogbound Lake. Speaking of which." Uxie says as the others show up.  
"You're going to wipe our memory, huh?" Eevee says disapointedly. "Actually, no, After that battle, I can see you're all pure of heart, Of all those who've come here beaten my illusion or not, never have I seen fighting skills like yours, your battle tactics and your loyalty to your partner are unimaginable." Uxie says staring at Riolu.

"So, does this mean we get to see Fogbound Lake?" questions Riolu. "Yes, I won't wipe your memories, but in exchange you all have to promise not to tell anyone about this place." Uxie responds.  
"We promise." Wigglytuff speaks for everyone as Uxie leads the guild to the lake. "It's beautiful!" Eevee shouts her eyes shining like crystals. "Those Volbeat and Illimuse make the view breathtaking, yup yup." Bidoof comments.  
"Don't forget that fountain in the center." Chatot points out. "Yes, and if you look closely you can see the source of the fountain." Uxie chuckles. "Is that what I think it is? Hey Hey." Corphish ponders looking at the source.  
"Eeeek! Oh my gosh it is!" Sunflora gasps. "I'd never thought I'd live to see one, mehehe." Chuckles Crogunk. "It's a Time Gear!" exclaims Chimecho. "We certaintly can't take a Time Gear." Wigglytuff says happily.  
"If the Time Gear's the treasure, then who needs treasure with a marvelous view like this!" Loudred shouts as usual. As the entire guild take in the view, Riolu can't help but ponder.  
'Uxie said I've never been here before- but why can't I shake the feeling that I have? And what about those voices, Was I looking for Time Gears, And why did that other voice sound so familiar?' Riolu wonders. ' I'm a mess, first I'm a human in a Pokemon body, second I have the strange ability to see the past or future, and now I'm getting the feeling I've been places I've never been to? What's next being from the future?' Thinks the aura dog sighing complety unaware of the Eevee cuddling his arm.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

"Wake up!" cries Loudred. "Well, Back to doing Guild work!" Eevee chimes removing her earmuffs.  
"Let's do good again today, partner!" Riolu replies in determination. "Three, Smiles go for miles!" shouts the guild.  
"Oh, you two." Chatot begins. "What's up?" Riolu and Eevee ask, ready for their next job. "I want you to-" Chatot begins.  
"Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!" Interupts Diglett. "Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" asks Loudred." The footprint is... I don't know!?" Diglett says confused.  
"What!? What do you mean you don't know?! You're the expert!" Loudred complains. "I don't know what I don't know!" Diglett shivers in fear.

"I'd understand if it was those two, but..." Loudred begins motioning toward Riolu and Eevee.  
"Hey, I got them all right last time, didn't I?" Riolu asserts. "Yeah, except for your own partner!" Loudred scoffs.  
"Hey, I was caught off guard okay. Of course you're going to be confused when your partner's supposed to be next to you!" Riolu explains.  
"Hmm... You have a point there... sorry about that. 'Hmmmm... maybe I should try that joke on Diglett sometime...' Loudred thinks as he apoligises.  
"No Way! You're the legendary Dusknoir!" Diglett questions the Pokemon after they introduce themself. "Dusknoir!? As in _**THE**_ Dusknoir!? Let em in!" Chatot orders flusterdly.

Sure enough, a tall ghostly Pokemon enters the guild.  
"Hello friend!" Wigglytuff cheers upon meeting a nonfamiliar face.  
"Dusknoir? Who's that?" Eevee asks confused. "What, don't tell me you never heard of the legendary explorer Dusknoir." Loudred replies in shock.  
"He's that legendary, huh?" asks the ball of fluff. "Yes, rumor has it he's explored the most dangerous places imaginable, all by himself too, some say he became famous overnight!" boasts the Pokemon alarm clock.  
"Dusknoir... where have I heard that name before?" Riolu mutters upon getting a closer look at the ghost. "So, does Dusknoir often come here?" Eevee questions upon the guildmaster's friendly reaction. "Nope, first time." Loudred mentions.  
"Well, Wigglytuff sure seems to act chummy with him." Eevee points out. "The Guildmaster's like that to everybody." Loudred comments. "No surpises their." chuckles the aura dog.

"I heard, that you were looking for Fogbound Lake, I'm curious to know if you've found anything." Dusknoir questions the Guildmaster.  
"Nope, Nothing." Wiggltuff lies keeping the guild's promise to Uxie. "Oh, too bad. Well, I'll be sticking around for a few days, so if you need me I'll be in Treasure Town!" Dusknoir replies before leaving.  
"Okay, now back to what I was saying." Chatot begins clearing his voice. "I want you two to check to see if the Kecleon brothers are planning to stock Perfect apples, The Guildmaster's supply is getting low and the tree Riolu planted is growing well, but I'm worried it won't grow the apples before we run out." Chatot explains.  
"On it!" Riolu and Eevee salute upon receiving their orders. As the duo approach the shop, they notice Dusknoir talking to the Kecleon brothers. "Hey, Dusknoir! Hey, Kecleon!" greets the brown ball of fur.  
"Grettings, If I'm not mistaken, you're members of the guild right." Dusknoir greets. "Yep, Chatot sent us here to ask the Kecleon brothers something." Riolu answers. "Well, what can we do for you!?" The brothers chime in a sing song voice.

"We were wondering if you were planning to stock Perfect apples anytime soon." Eevee questions.  
"Hmm... Perfect apples... I'm sad to say we don't have any plans anytime soon." The brothers reply dissapointedly as they look at a list of their next shipment.  
"Oh well..." Eevee sighs, when two familiar faces walk by. "Hey! It's Riolu and Eevee!" Azurill cheers bouncing up to the duo. "Hey, guys long time no see." Riolu calls to the children.  
"You remember how we lost that item?" asks Marill "Yeah." Eevee ponders. "Well someone said they saw our Water Float on the beach!" Azurill cheers happily. "Water Float! That's quite a rare item." Dusknoir adds, catching the attention of a certain trio of thugs.  
"A rare item huh?" mutters one of the thugs in the shadows. "We could make a fortune!" cackles another. "Don't forget what we came here for boys, We came for revenge!" scoffs the leader.  
"B-But boss, The guildmaster's too powerful!" cowers the purple gas ball. "Yes, but why not take our revenge out on those guild chumps, especially that pesky Riolu." The leader says sneakily glaring daggers at Riolu.  
"Now, let's go get that Water Float to use as bait." Orders the poisonious skunk.

The next day.

"You two, you have a couple of visitors!" Chatot squawks. Our heros head outside and finds Marill and Azurill.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Eevee asks. "Our Water Float wasn't at the beach, but we found this note." Marill answers handing the team the note.  
 _"We Have your Water Float, If you want it come to Amp Plains, Or better yet get those guild chumps Riolu and Eevee! Chawchawchawchaw!"_ Eevee reads.  
"We should buy a couple things before we go. 'There's only one person we know who laughs like that.'" Riolu thinks knowing what to expect.

After buying a couple of _"secret weapons"_ the duo enter Amp Plains.

"So this gray barren wasteland is Amp Plains, huh?" Riolu says observing the electricial field of lightning storms.  
"Well, good news is I don't see any Amps." Eevee jokes. Suddenly, as if on cue, an electricial black face ball nearly hits them.  
"This isn't **MARIO!** " Riolu shouts dodging the Amp. " I can't believe that just happend..." Eevee says dumbstruck.  
"Hey, Is that the Water Float?" Riolu realizes as they enter a clearing. "Intruders! You will not steal our land!" scream a pack of angry Manetrike.

"We didn't come here to steal anybody's land, we just came for the Water Float..." Eevee explains.  
"Lies! Those three told us you were coming!" The Manetrike growl in fury.  
"Let me guess did these three happen to be a group of cowardly wimps, who can't do anything themselves?" Riolu questions with a smirk.  
"Grrrrr... You!" Skunktank roars jumping toward Riolu with a Shadow Claw.  
Riolu expecting the attack however, jumps out of the way. "So you fell for my trap!" Riolu exclaims.  
"Darn it!" Skunktank complains as he realizes he was tricked into exposing himself.

The Manetrike sensing the tension, slowly back away as Riolu and Eevee battle Team Skull.  
"Time for a noxious gas combo! Chawchawchawchaw." Skunktank laughs. At the exact moment Koffing and Skunktank release their gas, Eevee pulls out one of the Scent Seeds they bought and throws it to the ground.  
The two scents collide, battling each other's stench, Ultimetely, The Scent Seed overpowers the noxious gas.  
"Whaaat!" Shouts Team Skull, upon realizing their combo's been diffused. Riolu and Eevee are sucessfully able to knock out Zubat, before the scent wears off.

Skunktank gives Koffing a smirk, as they prepare another combo. "Not so fast!" Riolu shouts circling behind Skunktank and stuffing a Scent Seed up his butt.  
The seed, going off in Skunktank's butt, affects his stink sack. Instead of a purple cloud of foul smelling gas, Skunktank releases a pink cloud of a wonderful fragrence.  
"Boss! Your fart's smell like roses!" Koffing gasps. "What!" Skunktank screams in horror. Skunktank tries to release his foul stench, but to his horror, all that comes out is perfume.  
Seizing the oppurtunity, our heros finish off the dasterdly trio. "I'll get you for this!" Skunktank shouts yelping in pain from the seed inside him, as they flee.  
"I doubt they'll be messing with us anytime soon." Riolu smirks. "Congratulations, I heard that you went here, and considering how dangerous it is this time of year I came to help... But it seems you've handled everthing on your own." Dusknoir says arriving.

After returning the Water Float.

"We never doubted you for a second!" exclaim the green Kecleon brother.  
"Especialy, considering how quickly you tracked down Drowzee and Azurill after that mishap." congratulates the purple Kecleon.  
"Well, That time was luck, conidering Riolu had a daydream of the events." Eevee says sheepishly. "What do you mean by daydream?" Dusknoir asks intrigued by the comment.  
"Oh, Well Riolu can see the past or future by touching certain objects." Eevee explains. "B-B-But that's the Dimensional Scream!" Dusknoir exclaims wanting an explanation.  
Seeing Dusknoir's expression, the duo show him where Riolu washed up on the beach. "And I can't remember anything before Eevee found me." Riolu concludes.  
"That's not true! There is one thing he remembers! He remembers he's a human!" Eevee corrects. "H-H-Human! 'I've found him.'" Dusknoir thinks trying to hide a smile.  
"You wouldn't have happend to met any humans before, have you Dusknoir?" questions the ball of fluff. "No I haven't" the ghost lies as the barely noticeable smile vanishes.  
'Did I just see Dusknoir hide a faint smile?' Riolu ponders. However, before Riolu can decide if he was just seeing things or not, Bidoof shows up. "Hey, guys! There's an emergency meeting at the guild!" shouts the brown beaver.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

"Ahhhhhh the pain!" screams a Pokemon on a medicial bed. "Don't worry boss, we'll have you fixed up in a jiff."comforts a blue bat.  
"So, How bad is he Doc?" Koffing asks worriedly. "Well, he has a ruptured stink sack that's for sure." replies a Chansey looking inside Skunktank's butt.  
"Please, Doctor make the pain go away!" Skunktank pleads to the female Pokemon. "Well, I have good news and bad news." Chansey sighs.  
"Oh no! Don't tell us he's not going to make it!" Koffing and Zubat plead. "Don't be ridiculous! The good news is that we can remove the stick sac and stop the pain." Cheers the doctor.  
"Well, What's the bad news!?" Skunktank asks in tears from the pain of the Scent seed inside his sack.

"The bad news is we won't be getting any stink sack shipments until about a month..." Chansey frowns.  
"So he won't be able to stink it up anymore?!" the two Pokemon exclaim in shock. "I'm afraid not, not unitil we get a new shipment in." Chansey confirms.  
"I don't care! Do it!" Skunktank wails wanting the pain to end." "Okay, you two wait in the waiting room, while we get Mr. Skunktank into surgery." says the doctor wheeling Skunktank away.  
After a couple of minutes, Skunktank walks out smiling. "Boss! How do you feel!?" Skunktank's flunkeys call as they flock to his side. "I feel like a new Pokemon!" laughs the skunk.  
"Good, now that'll be 100,000 Poke." Chansey cheers happy everything's a-okay. "Um...Uh..." Team Skull mutters as their faces turn pale upon remembering they're broke.  
"Hey! Get back here! Sigh... I guess I should've mentioned the price first..." The Chansey, being new, sighs as Team Skull run away.

Meanwhile while this was going on...

"What's going on?" Riolu and Eevee ask as they enter the guild.  
"We just received word that two more Time Gears were stolen..." Chatot begins.  
"No! Your kidding!" The guild cries in an uproar. "Settle down! Now one was stolen from Limestone Cavern..." continues the parrot.  
'Ditto...' Wigglytuff thinks worriedly for the Gear's guardian. "And the other... the other..." Stutters the bird.  
"Out with it! Wait don't tell us it's..." Loudred yells. "Yes, the other one was stolen from Fogbound Lake..." Chatot says tearing up.

" Oh my gosh! You don't think somebody squealed do you?" Panics Sunflora,  
"Don't look at me hey hey!" Pipes Corphish as the guild begins accusing each other.  
"Settle Down! Nobody told anybody anything! Uxie said the thief said he already knew it was there!" Chatot scolds.  
"Wait, I thought you said you didn't find anything?" Dusknoir interjects.  
"Well... Yes, but we promised Uxie we wouldn't tell anybody." Chatot explains.

"If I can have your attention, here on the outlaw board, we have a sketch of the theif Uxie described." interupts Officer Magnazone.  
"It's a Grovyle!" the guild cries taking in the sketch. 'No surprise there' Dusknoir thinks secretively.  
"Anyway, The guild's top priority, is to find and protect the remaining Time Gears from this fiend! Right Guildmaster?" Chatot says turning toward a sleeping Wigglytuff.  
"We won't let this fiend do as he pleases!" Wigglytuff shouts snapping out of his trance, nearly giving Chatot a heart attack.  
"Right, On these papers are places we'd like you to search." Chatot says handing everyone their assignments.

"Cool, looks like we got the Northern Desert. Let's go Eevee!" Riolu says in determination as they leave the guild.  
As the duo begin their way toward the desert, they notice Team Skull running out of the hospital, as a Chansey stands at the entrance sighing.  
"Everything okay?" the adventurers ask the Chansey. "Yeah, it's just that those three ran off without paying their medicial bill, but it's my fault for not mentioning the price before the surgery." Chansey explains.  
"So Skunktank had a ruptured stink sack? Gee, despite all the awful stuff they did to us, I can't help but feel sorry for them." Eevee frowns looking toward the direction Team Skull ran.  
"How much was their bill?" Riolu asks feeling a little guilty. "100,000 Poke." Chansey replies. "Here, this should cover the cost." Riolu says handing the doctor 100,000 Poke.

"Ar-Are you sure!?" Chansey says unsure whether to accept the payment.  
"Yeah, It was actually my fault, so it's my responsibillity, but in retrospect, they were asking for it." Riolu explains.  
"Okay, Oh, next time you see them, let them know the price for a replacement is 50,000 Poke." the doctor says taking the money.  
"Will do!" Riolu and Eevee say happily before continuing their way to the Northern Desert.

At the Desert.

'Hmmmm... I'm getting that feeling I've been here before again, last time I got that feeling we found a Time Gear, so maybe...' thinks Riolu as they move through the sands.  
"Whoa! Look at all that quicksand!" Eevee exclaims snapping Riolu out of his thoughts.  
"Wow that is alot of quicksand!" Riolu says in shock. "I guess this is a dead end?" Eevee says unsurerly.  
"Yeah. 'Unless...' Riolu thinks thinking back to the Waterfall Cave. "I guess we should go back..." Eevee sighs.  
'Things aren't always what they seem to appear, and I know despite what they say, quicksand is not deadly, but it does trigger the fight or flight response... Perfect place to hide a Time Gear.' Riolu thinks as he leaps into the quicksand.  
"Riolu!" Eevee gasps as the aura dog sinks in the sand. 'I was right!' Riolu smirks as he lands in a pile of sand in an underground cave.  
"Riolu... I never got a chance to say..." Eevee begins to admit her feelings, thinking her crush is dead, When a voice interupts her.  
"Hey Eevee! There's a cave down here!" Riolu shouts. Upon hearing Riolu's voice, and the confirmation of a cave, Eevee leaps into the sand and lands ontop of Riolu...


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

"Riolu! I'm so glad you're alive!" Eevee cries hugging her partner.  
"I'm glad I'm alive too, but can you please get off of me?" Riolu asks sheepishly.  
"Oh, sorry. Say, how did you know there would be a cave here?" Eevee asks as she bounces off of Riolu's body with a blush.  
"Well... I had that feeling again..." Riolu begins looking into the distance. "What feeling?" The ball of fluff asks confused.  
"The feeling that I've been here before, last time it happened we found a Time Gear, and the quicksand reminded me of when we were at the waterfall cave." explains the aura dog.

"Oh, I see." Eevee replies nodding in understandment. "I guess we'd better start heading deeper into the cave." Riolu says with a smile.  
"Yup, once again let's journy into the unknown!" Eevee cheers with excitement. "I don't see any signs of any Unknown." Jokes Riolu.  
"Yeah, but all jokes aside, if there really is a Time Gear here, We mustn't let that Grovyle have it!" Eevee chuckles.  
"Right, We got this!" Riolu says confidently as the duo journy ahead. "So, those kids are going to try to stop me huh? Maybe I can use them to my advantage..." Whispers a large green gecko in the shadows.  
After a couple hours and several dark corridors, our hero's and their pursuer arrive at an underground lake.

"Look at size of this lake! Hey! There it is, the Time Gear!" Eevee says cheerfully. "Wait... do you hear that?" questions Riolu.  
'No they couldn't have found me...could they?' Grovyle thinks upon Riolu's statement as he hides behind a large boulder.  
"You..." calls a mysterious voice. "There it is again." Riolu exclaims. "I heard it too." Eevee replies looking around for the voice's source.  
'Good It's not me they heard... Guess it's time for them to do my job for me...' the hidden gecko thinks with a smirk.  
"You're not allowed here!" the voice cries as an Uxie like Pokemon appears but with pink hair. "My brother Uxie told us you'd be coming... And **I** **WON'T LET YOU STEAL THE TIME GEARS!"** Mesprit yells as she gets into battle mode.

"We're here to protec-" Eevee begins only to be cut off by Mesprit. **"SILENCE! I WILL AVENGE MY BROTHER!"** Mesprit screams launching a Psybeam at the duo.  
"Watch out!" The duo call to each other as they leap out of the way, Riolu right and Eevee left. "Not bad... but how about THIS!" the emotion pokemon says sending a Psybeam at the ceiling.  
The Psybeam hits a stalactite knocking it loose as it begins to fall on the Riolu below. "Riolu! Eevee shouts as she uses Quick Attack to knock Riolu out of the way just in time.  
"That was a close one..." Eevee sighs ontop of Riolu, their faces barely touching. "Uh... Eevee?" Riolu begins as his cheeks turn crimson. "Ooops, sorry." Eevee replies jumping off as her cheeks also turn beet red.  
"Your bond is incredibly strong I'll give you that, your emotions tell me that you truly care for each other... I'm almost sorry I have to destroy you." compliments the emotion pokemon charging another attack.

"I don't think so!" Riolu shouts using Aura Sphere to knock several stalactites loose, making a **U** shaped forcefield for them to hide behind.  
"Where'd they go?" Mesprit ponders as she stares at her opponents side, looking for the stalactite her foes are hiding behind.  
"Psst... Eevee I have an idea." Riolu whispers to his partner behind the center stalactite with him. " Let's do it!" Eevee whispers nodding in agreement after hearing the plan.  
Eevee begins running along the left side of the U while Riolu begins running along the right. "Aha! There you are!" Mesprit cries as Eevee returns to her field of vision before getting hit with a Quick Attack.  
As Mesprit reels in pain from Eevee's distraction, Riolu jumps out on the other side behind Mesprit and launches an Aura Sphere.

"Why you!" Mesprit shouts turning towards Riolu, only to be hit by Eevee's Bite. "Riolu Now!" Eevee screams.  
Responding to the signal, Riolu does a stylish flip allowing him to get infront of Mesprit.  
Once Uncurled from the ball, Riolu finishes off the emotion pokemon with a Force Palm, causing the spirit to collapse.  
"I- I can't believe you beat me! Even so I won't allow you thieves to take the Time Gear." Mesprit says in surprise while panting from exaustion.  
"Listen! We're not here to take the Time Gear!" Eevee yells, causing Mesprit to reel back in confusion.

"The ones taking the Time Gears... It isn't you?" questions the emotion pokemon.  
"That's what we've been trying to tell you." Riolu says explaining how their friends of Uxie.  
"If it's not you then who?" asks Mesprit. "That would be me." Grovyle says leaping over the stalactite forcefield as he cuts it into pieces with Leaf Blade.  
The flying debris wounds our explorers rendering them unable to move. "You kids have done well to defeat the lake's guardian for me." Thanks Grovyle before swimming to the gear.  
"He's got the Time Gear! We've got to get out of here or we'll be stuck in time forever!" Mesprit cries as she begins carrying our heros to safety.  
'Grovyle... Where have I heard that voice before...' Riolu ponders staring back at the lake as he's carried away as the area begins turning all gray... frozen in time.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

"So, let me get this straight... So underneath the quicksand was a lake with a Time Gear guarded by Mesprit?" Chatot concludes.  
"Yes, but Mesprit attacked us, thinking we were stealing the Time Gears, afterwards none of us had the energy to fend off Grovyle." Eevee replies sadly.  
"We didn't find anything In the Eastern Forest. Just an indention in the grass that resembled a Grovyle, Hey Hey!" reports Corphish.  
"Nothing at Crystal Cave either..." Sunflora says drooping. "Hmmm... You know, Mesprit and Uxie have a brother who also lives at a hidden lake, perhaps a Time Gear is being guarded there as well." Suggests Dusknoir.  
"Bidoof! Are you paying any attention!?" Squawks Chatot. "Wha- Oh! Sorry, I just got so engrossed by this crystal I brought back from the cave, Yup Yup." Bidoof says showing everyone his color changing crystal.

"If it's a hidden lake we're looking for... then maybe just maybe, it's hidden somewhere we've already been, perhaps?" Wonders the Guildmaster.  
"I don't know about the other areas, but I think I have an idea on how to find out about Crystal Cave without going there." Dusknoir perks up.  
"That'll make things easier, what is it?" Dugtrio asks intrigued. "Well, If it's okay with Bidoof, I'll need to borrow his crystal for a minute." the ghost says looking at the beaver.  
"Um... well... uh... okay, if it'll help..." Bidoof says unsurely as he hands the gem to Dusknoir. "Okay, Riolu come here." Dusknoir commands.  
"Oh! I get it! You want to see if it'll trigger Riolu's Dimensional Scream!" Eevee deduces. "Trigger the what what?" Loudred asks confused.  
"Oh! Riolu can sometimes see the past or future by touching stuff." Eevee explains. "Oh, not this again! Next you'll be telling that silly story about him being a human." Chatot screams in anger.

"Chatot..." Wigglytuff begins disappointed in his partner. "You're really a human!? With an ability like that!?" Everyone gasps as they stare at Riolu.  
"Yeah." Replies the aura dog feeling uneasy having all the attention focused on him." Don't be ridiculous! We don't have time to waste with silly fairytales!" Chatot fumes.  
"Actually, I believe Riolu and Eevee speak the truth." Dusknoir butts in. "Yes, I was about to say so myself! Shame on you all for doubting your fellow guild members!" Chatot lies as he's convinced of the truth.  
"Chatot I think you need to stop talking..." Wigglytuff facepalms. With the commotion out of the way, Dusknoir hands the gem to Riolu. "Well... here goes nothing..." Riolu says reaching out toward the gem.  
"Ahh! Riolu Screams taken aback as the gem changes from red to blue to green. "Oh... I probably should've mentioned it will keep changing colors as long as you're touching it." Bidoof explains.

As Riolu's head begins to hurt, he sees a familiar green gecko and an injured blue Pokemon by a lake with crystals.  
"You'll never steal the Time Gears..." says the blue Pokemon in pain. "Did you see anything Riolu?" Eevee asks in concern.  
"Yeah, I saw Grovyle attacking some blue Pokemon, they looked like Uxie and Mesprit too!" exclaims the blue dog. "That definitely sounds like Azelf." Dusknoir nods.  
"Wow, that so cool!" Diglett says in amazement at the power of the dimensional scream. "Ummm one question though... did you see the past or the future?" questions Chimecho.  
"Uhhhhh... that's the only thing though... I don't know if what I see is the past or future..." Riolu sighs.

"Well... it might as well be the past..." Dugtrio sighs defeated. "Hold on now, I see reason to believe we still have time." Dusknoir laughs cheerfully.  
"How do you figure? Hey Hey!" questions Corphish. "Well for starters, I believe that is the only Time Gear left, and Riolu and Eevee already explained the other reason." the legendary Dusknoir deduces.  
"We did?" the brown ball of fluff asks in confusion. "You said Mesprit attacked because of what happened to Uxie correct?" asks the ghost. "Yeah..." Riolu realizes seeing where the ghost is going with this.  
"But she didn't say anything about Azelf did she?" Dusknoir continues. "You're right! If Azelf's Time Gear _**WAS**_ stolen, she would've said her brothers' as Azelf would've contacted her too!" Eevee exclaims perking up as she rushes to Crystal Cave.  
"Hey! Eevee, wait for me!" Riolu calls rushing after his partner. As the duo enter the cave, Eevee can't help but gush over all the different colored crystals.

"It's those runts again..." whispers a shadowy figure in hiding.  
While Eevee frolics through the multi colored crystals, Riolu is touching them looking for a color changing one.  
"I'll hang on to this for later..." Riolu whispers with a smirk as he puts a color changing gem in the bag, watching the ball of fluff admiring all the different kinds of crystals from the corner of his eye.  
"Whoa! Riolu check this out!" Eevee says motioning the dog over to three giant crystals. "What's up?" Riolu asks walking up to his partner.  
"Aren't these things beautiful?!" Eevee says with her eyes sparkling. "Yeah, they sure are." nods the blue dog. "And check this out! They're just like Bidoof's!" Eevee says touching one of the three crystals.

The crystal Eevee touched changes from orange to purple as she removes her paw.  
"You try!" the brown ball of fur says excitedly. " Okay." Riolu replies touching one of the gems.  
Suddenly Riolu's mind turns hazy as the Dimensional Scream activates. "So, to open the way forward, we have to make the crystals match Azelf's spirit?" asks a familiar voice.  
'It... happened again... Just like at Fogbound Lake, Instead of a vision I heard a voice... Wait...didn't I hear this voice recently other than at Fogbound Lake?' thinks the aura dog lost in thought.  
"Riolu? You okay? You zoned out for a second there..." Eevee asks snapping Riolu out of his thoughts.

"It happened again didn't it?" asks the ball of fluff. "Yep, we need to match the crystal's colors with Azelf's spirit." Riolu explains.  
"...How'd they figure that out so quickly!?" Grovyle whispers from the shadows as the duo make the crystals blue.  
The large crystals then begin firing laser at the center of their triangle, as another cave emerges.  
"That must be where Azelf lives." Eevee proclaims. "Yep, let's go." Riolu nods in agreement.  
Just as the duo are about to enter the cave, they feel a gust of wind as something whizzes past them.

"Did you see that?" Eevee asks in surprise. "Yep... Grovyle..." Riolu says ready for battle.  
"Let's do it!" The duo exclaim nodding in agreement before running after the theif.  
"Look, over there! Just like in your vision!" Eevee cries pointing at Grovyle and Azelf in the distance.  
The duo make it over to the two just when Grovyle is about to claim the gear when Azelf speaks.  
"You'll never steal the Time Gears..." Azelf says as crystals block off the lake as well as the Time Gear.

"Grovyle! You're going down!" Eevee roars approaching the gecko.  
"Is that so?" Grovyle smirks as he knocks the girl out with a Quick Attack and Leaf Blade combo.  
"Eevee! Are you okay Eves?" Riolu pleads shaking his partner whose laying on the ground.  
"Yeah... I'm... Fine..." the ball of fluff replies weakly.  
"You're going to pay for what you did to Eve!" Riolu fumes in rage launching an Aura Sphere.

As the Aura Sphere flies toward the gecko, Grovyle uses Bullet Seed, the two attacks evenly matched keeping each other away. Suddenly, the Aura Sphere explodes into nothingness as the Bullet Seed proceeds to knock Riolu out.  
"Guess I'll have to finish you off so you won't interfere..." Grovyle says charging at the duo with Leaf Blade, when Dusknoir materializes and intercepts.  
"Dusknoir!?" Grovyle exclaims in shock. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Grovyle." Dusknoir snickers. "Oh no you don't, You'll never catch me, and you never will!" Grovyle exclaims using the flash of a Luminious Orb to escape.  
"Darn it. He got away again..." Dusknoir sighs before disappearing as the rest of the guild arrives and carries our heroes to safety.  
"Whew, that Grovyle sure packs a punch..." Eevee says getting up. "Yeah, talk about a one hit KO." Riolu yawns as they wake up in their room.

"Hey, uh... Riolu?" Eevee says with a blush. "Yeah?" the aura dog asks curiously.  
"Earlier, back there... did you call me Eve and Eves?" the ball of fluff questions her blush darkening.  
"Um... uh... no... you must've miss heard." Riolu blushes not realizing that those names slipped out.  
"Okay, you know you can call me Eve or Eves if you want..." Eevee says sheepishly. "I'll just stick with Eevee." the aura dog replies before heading into the main room.  
"Oh good you're awake!" Dusknoir exclaims as he and the other guild members surround them. "Yeah, say Dusknoir... back there it seemed like you and Grovyle knew each other..." Eevee decides to bring up.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Riolu questions curiously. "Well... I guess I can't hide it anymore... Grovyle came from the future to cause the planets paralysis." Dusknoir begins.  
"What do you mean?" Loudred yells. "You know how time's been stopped where the Time Gears are removed, well with them all gone, the whole world will be like that." explains the ghost.  
"Eeek! Oh My Gosh! You mean there won't be any day or night or anything!?" Sunflora gasps. "Indeed, that's why I've traveled back in time to stop him." Dusknoir continues.  
"Well... the last gear is protected by a barrier of crystals... so now what?" Eevee ponders. "Well, Me, Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit decided to ambush him. We need you to spread the rumor that we're sealing it away." Finishes the ghostly being.  
The rest of the day, everyone spreads the rumor around, enough so that Grovyle hears it, but not enough so he becomes suspicious.

Later that night...  
"Hmmmm..." Riolu ponders. "Oh no you don't, You'll never catch me, and you never will!... I see awaken Groudon's heart, that lifts the fog, Good job partner...So, to open the way forward, we have to make the crystals match Azelf's spirit?" Riolu remembers as the voices ring in his head.  
"Those voices... the ones I heard at Crystal Cave and Fogbound Lake... they belong to Grovyle..." realizes the aura dog. "But why would I help _HIM_?" Riolu ponders confused as things from framed, blackmailed, being held hostage, and everything in between come to mind.  
"Grovyle's got to have the answers I'm looking for..." Riolu whispers as he climbs the guild's exit ladder and heads to Crystal Cave...


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

"Good morning, Ri- not again..." Eevee yawns as she notices her partner is missing yet again.  
"Hmmm... I see Riolu's gone out again..." Chatot says noticing a lack of Riolu during the morning briefing.  
"Yeah... I wonder where he could've gone this time..." Eevee murmurs with a frown.  
"I'm sure he has his reasons..." Chatot says consoling the girl as he remembers the last time Riolu snuck out.  
"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" cries Diglett. "Whose footprint!? Whose footprint!?" Loudred replies.

"The footprint is Magnemite! The footprint is Magnemite... well... technically they don't have feet like I do, but you know what I mean." Diglett chuckles.  
"He... has feet...?" Eevee whispers as everyone in the guild think the same thing. "What brings you here officer?" Guildmaster Wigglytuff chimes cheerfully as Magnemite climbs (errr... floats...) down the ladder.  
"Well, I just thought I'd have you know that we've captured Grovyle, and Dusknoir is in Treasure Town getting ready to return to the future with him." the floating magnet ball replies.  
"Well, that's good news Hey Hey!" Corphish says happily. "Eek Oh My Gosh! But if Dusknoir is going with him... then..." Sunflora begins. "He's leaving us Yup Yup." Bidoof frowns.  
"Yes... Also we apprehended someone we all thought we knew pretty well trying to sabotage the plan, their assistance with Grovyle during the fight has led us to believe the two may be in cahoots and as such will be meeting the same punishment in the future." Magnemite says sadly and solemnly.

In the town, everyone is eagerly standing infront of the portal to the future waiting for Dusknoir.  
Several minutes pass until the guild members spot Dusknoir dragging a muzzled Grovyle in the distance.  
"...They have him muzzled... too bad Riolu's missing this..." Eevee whispers feeling bad for Grovyle and her missing partner.  
Once infront of the portal, Dusknoir spins around and flings Grovyle into the future. "As you may have heard, I'm returning home and I'll miss you all. You may have also heard about Grovyle's cohort, and I must say I was quite shocked as I'm sure you will be." the ghostly Pokemon says sadly.  
Suddenly everyone's eyes widen in shock as being escorted by the police into the square is a muzzled blue dog.

"R-R-Riolu!?" Eevee exclaims in disbelief. "Yes, I'm afraid Riolu had us all fooled, he's been working with Grovyle the entire time." Dusknoir says lowering his head in shame.  
"I-I can't believe he lied to us this whole time..." Chimecho sobs. "I know, I always thought he was a good person... Meh heh." Crogunk mutters.  
"I can't believe I let someone who stabbed us in the back into my guild..." Wigglytuff murmurs in his wide eyed sleep.  
"I-I thought I could hic trust you Riolu..." Eevee hiccups teary eyed as she stares at the teary eyed aura dog who she thought was her best friend.  
Right when Riolu's infront of the portal, he breaks away from the police before grabbing Eevee and embracing her in a hug apologetically.

"Okay, that's enough!" Dusknoir shouts after a few minutes before grabbing the aura dog and separating him from the ball of fluff, his tears still wet on her skin.  
"Well... I guess this goodbye Dusknoir..." says Eevee after the ghost sends Riolu to the future, still feeling heartbroken that her crush would betray her like that.  
"Yeah... I guess so... or is it?" Dusknoir smiles deviously. "Ahhhhhhh!" Eevee screams as the ghost grabs her dragging her into the portal with him.  
"Wh-What just happened!?" Chatot exclaims flusteredly as he flaps his wings as everyone tries to register what had just occurred.  
In the future... "Urgh... Where am I? Riolu questions himself holding his head. After glancing around, the unmuzzled aura dog concludes he's in a jail cell completely void of any color.

"Oh... right..." Riolu sighs remembering what had happened, suddenly something catches his eye in the dark grey room.  
"Eevee!" Riolu calls in concern as he rushes to his unconscious partner. "Eevee... Wake up!" The blue Pokemon exclaims shaking the brown ball of fluff.  
"Mmmmmm Five more minutes..." Eevee says drowsily... Suddenly eye hers shoot open as she realizes who was speaking.  
"What are **YOU** doing here!?" Eevee growls angrily as she jumps up into a battle stance. "Eevee..." Riolu mutters lowering his head.  
"How could you!? How could you help the enemy!? I trusted you, I thought we were... friends..." the ball of fluff says bitterly her anger turning into sadness as she finishes her speech.

"Eevee I-" Riolu begins to apologize when he's interrupted by the doors opening as the room floods with Sableye.  
"Hey! Let go of me!" the duo cry as the purple Pokemon blindfold them and carry them away.  
When the blindfolds are removed, the duo find themselves tied to some pillars.  
"What- What's going on here?" Riolu demands as he struggles to break the rope.  
Suddenly the door behind the gang of Sableye opens as a familiar ghost steps in.

"Dusknoir! It's me, Eevee! Help!" the ball of fluff pleads.  
"Your pleas of help are useless." a voice coming from the right of Eevee replies.  
"Wh-What do you mean?" Eevee questions glancing over at the pillar next to her with Grovyle tied to it.  
"Those Sableye work for Dusknoir, the do what ever he commands." the gecko explains.  
"What!?" Eevee exclaims in shock. "Sableye, destroy those three!" Dusknoir commands as the Sableye step closer.

"Listen up, Sableye attack with sharp claws." Grovyle explains hatching a plan.  
"That sounds pretty scary..." Riolu adds concerning the situation they're in.  
"Quite, but if we charge them right when the ropes break, we may be able to get out of here." Grovyle finishes.  
"Aghhhhh!" The trio exclaim in pain as the claws drill into their flesh.  
"Now!" Grovyle cries as the ropes bonds weaken. At that moment the trio smash into the Sableye with their bodies pushing them back.

"Hmm... you may have escaped your bounds, but you'll never escape! You're out numbered!" Dusknoir laughs evilly.  
"Mwheh Mwheh Mwheh!" The Sableye join in on the laughing. "That's what you think!" Grovyle shouts as the flash of a Luminous Orb fills the room.  
"Ahhh! They're gone! Don't let them escape you fools!" Dusknoir commands as the flash fades revealing the captives to be missing.  
Once the room is empty, Grovyle leaps out of the ground holding Riolu and Eevee." Peh Peh Peh Phew! I got dirt in my mouth!" Eevee complains as she and Riolu spit out the dirt in their mouthes.  
The trio then run far away from their prison as possible. "We should be safe if we keep going this way." Grovyle explains.

"Hold it! I thank you for getting me out of their, but that doesn't mean I trust you!" Eevee wails.  
"I-I agree with her..." Riolu mutters standing over by his partner. "Get away from ME!" Eevee yells firmly before walking away.  
Suddenly Eevee trips. "Eevee! Riolu cries running up to the fallen girl offering his hand. "Hmmph Leave me alone!" the ball of fluff screams as she smacks the dog's hand away.  
"Fine! I don't need you anyway!" Riolu shouts at the girl walking farther and farther away while feeling hurt.  
"Hmmph, as for you... I'm not sure why you tried to help me back there at Crystal Cave, but if we don't trust each other, there's no use in travelling together." Grovyle replies before taking off at light speed.

"But wait! I have some questions I need to ask... you..." Riolu's ears droop as the gecko Pokemon had already left.  
"... Now's probably not the best time to be asking questions anyway..." the aura dog sighs as he remembers the Sableye searching for him and Grovyle.  
Several hours pass as Eevee finds herself in an open clearing. "Why is everything gray around here!?" Eevee shouts in annoyance.  
"It must be easy to get lost around here... I hope... I hope Riolu's okay..." Eevee sighs. "NOOO! I've got to stop thinking about him! He-He betrayed us all..." The ball of fluff exclaims as tears start rolling down her eyes.  
As she dries off her tears, Eevee can't help but think of all the good times they've shared together, From the day they met to doing sentry duty to playing in the hot spring to defeating Team Skull.

"I-I loved you Riolu..." Eevee cries her eyes still watering.  
"Sigh... and I guess I always will..." Eevee sighs knowing despite how much she hates him right now, she still has feelings for the aura dog.  
"Ohhhhh Riolu yeah!" the ball of fluff moans as she starts to finger herself from horniness. After several minutes pass, bushes from the nearby forest start to rustle.  
Suddenly a wild Poochyena leaps from the bushes pinning Eevee to the ground. "Noooo! Please don't!" Eevee squeals in horror noticing the pup's erect penis.  
Normally Eevee wouldn't be so frightened knowing it wouldn't go in due to her forcefield that earned her her title, but she knows due to her fantasizing and fingering her defenses are down so she's aware she's about to lose her virginity.

Earlier with Riolu... "Well this looks like a nice place to stay..." Riolu says noticing a cave which somewhat resembles a building damaged beyond recognition.  
"Weird... something about this place... feels so familiar..." the aura dog whispers as shivers are sent up his spine. After climbing down some ladders, Riolu comes across a large room.  
"It's so hard to see in here..." Riolu says entering what appears to be some sort of hallway. "Huh, it looks like maybe someone used to live here." the aura Pokemon ponders after lighting a torch that was on the wall and seeing some hay made into beds.  
"I wonder what was in that other room?" Riolu wonders taking one of the torches he lit. As Riolu enters the room his jaw drops as he drops his torch in shock (which gets put out from the fall) as he realizes why the place seemed so familiar.  
Standing there frozen and gray in what appears to be an office of sorts is a Chatot, Wigglytuff, Bidoof, Corphish, Chimecho, Sunflora, Loudred, and Crogunk.

"Th-This is the guild!" Riolu screams in surprise at how unrecognizable the building has become.  
Feeling the need for some fresh air, Riolu begins walking through the remains of Treasure Town which is almost as indistinguishable as the guild.  
"Hmmm? What's that over there?" the blue canine questions as he approaches Sharpedo Bluff noticing a group of colorful figures standing out amongst the gray town and it's frozen Pokemon.  
As Riolu grows closer he grows angry as he recognizes a familiar trio of Pokemon masterbating infront of a cum covered Eevee 'statue'. "YOU! What do you think you're doing!?" Riolu snarls.  
"Chaw Chaw Chaw! Just masterbating to this hottie, come join us, everybody does it." Skunktank offers. "That's no way to treat a member of Wigglytuff's Guild!" Riolu shrieks in fury.

"Guild member? Hah, you make us laugh, this cutie tried for years to get into that guild but she was too chicken to even enter the building!" Koffing laughs amusingly.  
"Back in the day people called her The Rock, cause when you fucked her you couldn't even enter her, and after that 'incident' the survivors began jerking off to her remains, I guess you could say she's really a rock now!" laughs Zubat.  
"Hmmm... you know stranger... now that I get a good look at you... despite the fact we've never met, something about you seems... familiar... something about you just... irks me..." Skunktank chides taking a bit more hostile tone.  
 **"GO AWAY AND NEVER RETURN!"** Riolu screams in pure fury as he charges an Aura Sphere larger then the three Pokemon combined. "Ummmmm... uhhhh... yes... well... have a nice day..." answers the trio before they run for their lives faster than the speed of light out of fear.  
"Hah... now let's get you somewhere safe..." Riolu says calming down as he stares at the frowning cum covered statue of his frozen partner. After washing off the cum of dozens of unidentifiable Pokemon, Riolu places the Eevee of this time in their old guild room.

"You should be safe here..." the dog smiles reassuringly when he frowns as he remembers something.

 _Flashback_

Grovyle had just fainted from the onslaught at Crystal Cave.  
"Why do you defend him? Why don't you just surrender Riolu?" Dusknoir says quizically.  
"...There... There was something I needed to know..." Riolu murmers glancing at the unconcious Grovyle.  
"Dusknoir, I know I messed up, and I will peacefully accept my fate if you at least promise me this." Riolu bargains lowering his elbow as he makes a fist.  
"Hmmm... what's that?" the ghost asks amusedly. "Promise me, Promise me you'll take care of Eevee for me, and if possible, help her solve the mystery behind her Relic Fragment." Riolu pleads as Magnezone and Magnemite close in on him.  
"I promise... 'So she's the one chosen by the Relic Fragment huh?' Dusknoir replies with a wicked grin knowing the fragment's true purpose.

 _End Flashback_

"If Dusknoir brought Eevee here... than that means... The Sableye may be after her too!" Riolu exclaims in realization before rushing out the door.  
Before leaving however, Riolu takes one last glance at Eevee's future counterpart and although his eyes could've been playing tricks on him, be he swears he notices the statue's frown turn into a slight smile.  
"Eevee! Where are you!? Eevee!" Riolu calls searching for his friend when a somewhat disturbing and creepy thought enters the dog's mind.  
"Earlier... back there... Team Skull didn't recognize me and everything is almost as if me and Eevee never met..." Riolu shivers feeling a bit creeped out and confused remembering how the trio said she never joined the guild.  
"Eevee!... this is getting pointless..." Riolu sighs as he sits on a rock after hours of searching. Suddenly a brown ball of fluff walks by.

"Eevee!" Riolu cries standing back up. "Ve?" the Eevee replies tilting her head.  
"Wait... you not..." Riolu sighs in disappointment noticing it's not the Eevee he knows.  
Riolu's jaw drops as he stares forward as there's an entire flock of Eevee infront of him.  
As the aura dog makes his way through the pack of Eevee, some who can talk, some who make Eevee sounds, and several who flirt with him, a voice enters his ears.  
"Please don't!" squeals the voice. Riolu turns toward the voice and sees yet another Eevee, who he recognizes as HIS being pinned down and about to be raped by a Poochyena.

 **"GET AWAY FROM HER!"** Riolu shouts launching an Aura Sphere at the dark type.  
"Yipe!" The Poochyena yipes startledly jumping off of the girl before fleeing with the startled Eevee pack.  
"Eevee... are you okay..." Riolu asks feeling guilty. "Hmmmm? Oh it's you..." Eevee humphs turning her back on her friend.  
"Eevee, I made a big mistake... Please forgive me!" Riolu exclaims kicking a pebble before begging on his knees.  
"Hmmmmph... I don't know..." the ball of fluff replies thinking it over. "Please I'll do anything!" Riolu begs.

"What about me?" Eevee says with a mischievous grin. "Pardon?" Riolu asks tilting his head in confusion.  
"You said you'd **_Do_** anything, so why not do me?" Eevee replies as she bends over.  
"Wow... well okay... I didn't know you felt this way about me, I always felt the same way with you, but at first I thought it was my new body and I didn't want to ruin our friendsh-" the aura dog begins.  
"Hurry up! Do you want me to forgive you or not?" the ball of fluff purrs growing impatient. "...You sure you want this?" Riolu asks hesitantly as he grabs Eevee's rear.  
"Yes, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment." the young girl says with a blush. "Okay..." Riolu chuckles rolling his eyes.

The duo moan in ecstasy as Riolu slides his cock into Eevee's wet pussy.  
"Ohhhh that feels nice." Eevee coos as her partner gently starts to hump her.  
"Feels good here too, you're pretty tight." replies the aura dog.  
After several minutes of humping, Riolu feels his dick pressing up against his partner's hymen.  
"Please, be gentle." Eevee pleads ready to lose her virginity to the one she loves.

"You got it." Riolu salutes. Several hours pass as the aura Pokemon gently humps the ball of fluff at an extremely slow pace.  
"Wait! You're already through!? I didn't even feel that!" Eevee moans as Riolu's cock kisses her womb. "Told ya I'd be gentle." Riolu chuckles lightly.  
Indeed, Riolu had been so gentle, if Eevee didn't know any better her hymen was still intact. "Can- Can you go a little faster?" Eevee moans in pleasure.  
"Certainly." the dog replies picking up the pace. "Eevee, I'm about to..." Riolu exclaims trying to hold it in. "Me too, do it inside me, make me yours." coos the ball of fluff.  
"AHHHHHHH!" the duo moan in pleasure as they cum in unison. "That hah... was amazing hah..." Eevee pants tiredly. "Yeah, but we're not done yet." Riolu grins as he gently lays Eevee on the ground as they go from doggy to missionary.

"Wow, you're- you're really good at this, you really know your stuff!" Eevee continues to moan ecstatically.  
"You're not so bad yourself." Riolu smirks before kissing his partner passionately on the lips.  
Hours pass as their make out session continues, when the duo can feel it coming again.  
"Here it comes!" Eevee says excitedly. "You mean here it cums!" Riolu says playfully booping the girl on the nose, in which she playfully boops back.  
"Gwaaaaah!" the aura dog exclaims as more of his seed fills his partner's insides and her juices squirt onto him.

"Hehe, now it's **MY** turn!" Eevee exclaims with a mischievous grin.  
To Riolu's surprise Eevee flips him over pinning him down as she begins to ride his cock.  
"I love you Eevee." Riolu mutters as the girl humps him at a steady pace.  
"And I love you, my little Riolu." Eevee giggles like a school girl.  
"It's about that time again..." Riolu moans as he scrunches up his face.  
"Give it to me! I want it all!" Eevee pleads seductively.  
As Riolu fills Eevee's womb one last time, the girl begins nuzzling her head into Riolu's chest as she falls asleep from all the mating.  
Riolu suddenly feeling tired as well kisses Eevee on the head before wrapping his arm around her before falling asleep with his cock still inside her.  
Unbeknownst to the lovers having just claimed each other, behind a nearby boulder is a group of masterbating Sableye...

A/N In case you couldn't tell by this chapter, when I said the lemon was coming in the future, I literally meant in the future.  
Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter (despite it probably being the longest one in the story, personally I didn't think this chapter would take up THAT much space (took 3 days to write whew))  
I know I could really feel Riolu and Eevee's love for one another writing it.


End file.
